Bright Are The Stars
by Beatle Dirt
Summary: Variety Devlin found herself in a rut. A struggling musician in New York, she'd completely forgotten why she even wanted to become a famous musician in the first place. But when she makes a silly little wish to visit her idols, she finds herself with The Beatles in 1961!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, and to be honest I'm proud of it. I'd love some reviews, just please don't be mean or anything! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1**

I stared out the window, my cup of tea pressed tightly against my chest. It felt warm there, and made me feel safe. It had only been about three months since I had left home, and to be honest I was struggling. Up until I began living on my own, I had a family that loved me and I was a bit spoiled. I never really did any work around the house, but then again no one ever asked me. I was learning, slowly, but it was happening. You see, I'd grown up in this small town in New Jersey. Not one of the most interesting places, let me tell you. But ever since I was a little girl, I had wanted to live in New York. I don't know why, I'd just always had this overpowering urge to live there. It only became more convenient when I realized that I wanted to be a famous musician. So there I was, sitting on my windowsill with a cup of tea in my hands watching the traffic slowly roll by. The sound of cars honking and pedestrians yelling actually soothed me, if you can believe it.

All my life I had wanted something more than just ridiculously green lawns, neighbors gossiping about family and friends, walking your dog only to have it take a dump on your new shoes, (do you see where I'm going with this?) and I figured that New York had the answer to all of my problems. When I was younger, I had been incredibly influenced by The Beatles (John was my favorite) and I would beg my parents to take me to New York every year for my birthday, just to be able to walk where John walked. But as the years went on, I found myself becoming detached from my quirky British beaus. It got to the point where I almost questioned why I was even into music anymore. But here I was, in New York, singing in a coffee club every night just because of some stupid childhood dream. I considered modeling for a while; I'm tall, about 5'8, I have a tiny nose that always bothered me, too full for my face lips, big blue eyes that always seem to change in both color, shape, and size, and long chestnut brown hair. And freckles. LOADS of freckles. When I was younger people used to tell me that I resembled Pattie Boyd, and if it wasn't for my dark hair I would look a lot like her. But somehow I convinced myself that no agency would ever take me, and it would just be an embarrassment to even walk through the doors of one. I'm always doing that to myself, saying I'll never amount to this or that. It's a wonder that I'm still trying to become a musician.

I sighed and slowly slid off the windowsill, and onto my soft shag carpet. The lights from the neighboring buildings light up my tiny apartment beautifully. When I first bought the place, I couldn't have been more proud. It was dinky, smelled like cat piss, and over looked 58th street, (which to be honest isn't my favorite spot in New York..) and I absolutely loved it. I started decorating immediately, hanging up posters and intertwining decorative lights around the curtain hangers. There's no closet, so for the first two months that I lived here, my clothes were strewn across the floor. It wasn't until about a week ago that I managed to tie a string from one end of the room to the other and hang my clothes there. For awhile I slept on the floor, on top of a make-shift mattress. Eventually my father came and installed a bed that flips out of the wall, which I have to say has been very helpful. The walls were a dull green, I had managed to paint small squiggles and swirls around the room, but it didn't really help. If I wanted food I had to walk to a place called Scoops' about a block away, and if I had to use the bathroom? Let's just say I'd rather not go into specifics about the buildings bathrooms.

I walked a whole three feet across the room to where my bed was, already unfolded. I looked over at my night stand at my clock. It was around eleven, and my roommate Josie would be here soon. She had been working on a film she was directing for about two weeks now, and it seemed to be moving along swiftly. She had moved up to New York about a week after I bought the apartment. Whereas I was dead set about moving up here and establishing a career in music, Josie was just a tad apprehensive. She had all these doubts about whether or not it would work out, plus the ever lasting fear she had from me telling her our freshman year in high school, that when we went up to New York for a class trip she would get mugged if she didn't act like such a tourist. She's tiny you see, maybe 5'4 if she's lucky. So of course I had to call her and convince her into coming up, and she loved it.

I rolled over to face my wall, my plush Blue Meanie wrapped tightly in my arms. I had gotten it for Christmas, Sophomore year, and it was completely destroyed. No ears, fur ripped off around it's belly, and only one hand. But God almighty did I love this thing. I traced my finger along my cork board filled with gig dates. I was lucky enough to have one almost everyday, and I was paid well. Or at least well enough to pay rent and put food in my mouth. I sighed, thinking about life before this. I thought of how determined I always was, about how I never wanted to say that it would never work out, about a dream I had once.. It was hard to remember now, all I could remember was this total white out.. Stars.. Someone there holding me..

I rolled over again; 12:11. I thought that was weird, Josie was usually home around 11:30. I have to admit I was a bit worried, but she had been home around 2:30 before, and with no surprise she brought a guy over. That's usually what went on in our apartment.

Still 12:11. I thought about how when I was younger I was a believer in that whole 12:12 or 11:11 bit. How every night I would wish that I could go back to the 60's, my family could come too. I'd live out the rest of my life as a young adult in the 1960's. I didn't care if I would be old in the 2010's. I just didn't care. I bit my lip and smiled, looking at my calendar. It was 12.12.12. My lucky number is 12. Maybe…

I looked over again: 12:12. No, it was a waste of time. The wish never worked before. Why would it work now? Then again it never hurt to try.. It wouldn't work anyway. I sat up and looked at the clock, not daring to look away as I whispered, " I wish that when I wake up tomorrow morning, I'll in Liverpool in 1961. And I could find The Beatles and become friends with them." I closed my eyes, and opened them again: 12:13. It was ridiculous I know. But there's no harm in trying right? I laid back down and closed my eyes. Usually, I would have been lulled to sleep by the sound of passing cars and obnoxious pedestrians. But tonight it was unusually quiet. I fell asleep anyway, and had quite possibly the most beautiful dream. I have this thing called synesthesia you see, where I hear sounds, see things, taste things, or whatever and a color goes a long with it. Sometimes I have dreams of all these brilliant colors when I can hear something in my sleep. In my dream I heard this beautiful voice, it was soft, smooth, and yes, dreamy. I recognized it immediately as Paul McCartney's, as in my dream these vibrant gold and blue colors swirled around in my head, which was typically what I saw when I heard his voice. I hadn't listened to a Paul song in so long, I had forgotten how beautiful his voice sounded.

"Josie," I whinned, "Turn that down. I'm trying to get some sleep in." Sometimes Josie would put The Beatles on in the morning, because she knew I'd always respond to them.

I heard a bit of shuffling and some giggles. Oh great, Josie had friends over.

That's when I heard someone speak, in a thick northern English accent,  
"I think she's just a tad confused lads. Must've been one rough night," And then a chorus of laughter. My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw were a pair of doe like hazel eyes. That's when I screamed.

"She's one crazy bird," one of them said. I'm blind as a bat, so all I could see from where I was were four tall figures, all in a neat row. I could just barely see one backing up. Most likely the one that had been inches away from my face just a moment ago.

"My glasses… I can't see," I squinted, "Who- Get out of my apartment!" I wailed.

"Sorry to bother you miss," said one. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it sounded like, "But you see, you're in OUR flat."

"Go get yer glasses John, she must be as blind as you are."

John? Well at least I knew one of their names. I could just barely seen one of them nod and walk off slowly. The other three remained where they were, staring intently (as far as I could tell) at me. One of them kneeled down, and inched a bit closer. His features were easier to see now. Dark hair… yep. That's about as much as I could see.

I must have been shaking like mad, because the one closest to me started to rub my back, "It's okay luv, we're not here to hurt you er anything. Can you tell us where you came from?"

I blinked a few times. "Where I came from? I'd like to know where YOU came from. Where am I?"  
I heard a few giggles, and saw another figure walk into the room.

" 'Er ya go Paulie. These should do." I saw the two exchange something, and closed my eyes as that something was inched closer and closer to my face. When I felt the warm hands slide off of me, I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. I was so stupid, how could I not how figured it out earlier? The one that had been holding me, with his beautiful hazel eyes and pouty lips was Paul. Paul McFuckingCartney. The other two standing behind Paul with worried eyes were George Harrison and Ringo Starr. I gulped as I realized whose glasses I must have been wearing. I turned my head, and sure enough there he was. Leaning against the doorway into what I figured what the kitchen, a cocky look on his face, caring brown eyes and slightly curly light brown hair. John Lennon. I must've looked like I had seen a ghost (which I basically had) because Paul turned my head back towards him, worry in his eyes.

"Are ya alright luv? We didn't mean to frighten you or anything." He turned to George and Ringo, "I think she needs to lay down on something more comfortable than the floor, eh?" I closed my eyes again as I felt myself being picked up. Paul was surprisingly strong, which made the fact that he was caring me twice as heavenly. He laid me down gently on the couch, and I sat up straight away. This was completely insane. I had to still be dreaming, I just had to be. I rubbed my eyes and looked out again, and sure as anything there they all were, staring intently at me. John smirked, and walked over to inspect me.

"Hasn't got much of a bust now does she?" He said simply. I could feel my face getting redder.

"I like her eyes though, are they blue er green?" George said, stepping closer. "Ah, blue."

I was about to scream.

"Ah, lay off will ya? She's obviously 'ad a rough night. I'm sure that the last thing she needs is to be bombarded with all this." He brushed my bangs across my forehead, "Now, would you like to tell us how you got into our flat Miss.. Er.. What's yer name?"

I opened my mouth but I could hardly speak. I was too busy trying to process this whole thing in my head. I tried thinking back to the night before; I was in bed, waiting for Josie to get home. It was late, and at 12:12 I made a wi- Oh my God.

No, it wasn't possible. How could it be? Wishes like this never actually came true, right? I looked up as Paul sat next to me on the couch, gently rubbing my head.

"Well? What's yer name Miss?" He asked again, this time slower.

I don't know how, but somehow I was able to squeak out my name.

"Variety," I said quietly, "Variety Devlin."

Paul smiled, looked to the other three boys and then back to me. I honestly couldn't get over how attractive he was in person. I'd seen plenty of pictures of him, and I'd always known that he was attractive. But sitting this close to him, being able to analyze every part of his face, it was electrifying. I had never noticed before, but his hazel eyes had a ring of blue around them. They were quite beautiful.

"And where did you come from?" He asked me. I jumped when he started talking again, I had been in such a daze over his eyes.

"Erm.. Uh, New York City," I said quietly, "The United States to be exact."

"This bird is mad!," John shouted, cackling. I looked over to him, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit to myself. His laugh was damn near contagious.

Paul looked over his shoulder to give John a 'shut it," kind of look. It didn't phase him though, he was still laughing hysterically in the back.

Paul looked back at me, a bit closer this time. "I mean where were ya last night?," he asked, a bit impatiently.

I pulled both my legs up, throwing my arms around them and clutching tightly. "I was in New York last night, in my apartment. New York City." By this point I realized that none of this was a dream, and that I had to try and pull myself together. I couldn't just act like a scared little girl.

I saw John drop his folded arms down to his sides, and coolly stride across the room. He came close to my face, so close that our noses were practically touching. He was wearing a sly smirk, but at the same time I could tell he was getting impatient. He placed his hands on either side of me, forcing me to sit back all the way on the couch, he smiled again.

"Now, tell us.. How did you get in here, and what did you have to drink last night? Because what ever it was, I'd like some as well." He smirked and I smiled back. Even when he was trying to intimidate me he seemed cute.

" I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to handle whatever I was drinking last night, not man enough." I said rather smoothly. I had never been one for smart remarks or quick come backs, but it seemed so easy when I was talking to John.

John's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. I could see his fists clenching in the corner of my eyes, it made me nervous but I tried my best to keep my cool with this guy. I suppose Paul noticed as well, because he grabbed Johns arm and gave him a disapproving look. John backed up and folded his arms across his chest. He licked his lips and let out a long breath before sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Look," Paul stepped into the conversation again, "We just want to know how you got into our flat. I don't know how things work with you lot over in the States, but here it's a bit unnerving to wake up and find a bir- a girl passed out in the middle of the living room. If you can't seem to remember, then I suppose you could stay with us until you do." I saw John face shoot up, he was obviously angry.

"She's not staying here," he said bluntly, "I'm not having a bird bunk with us."

"I don't mind," George said quietly. I had actually forgotten he was there until he spoke up. John shot him a look and George sat down.

I looked back up at the boys. I was going to have to tell them, wasn't I? This was going to be shear torture. How do you explain to a group of guys in their early 20's that you had made a wish to go back in time, and somehow it worked, and someone you had ended up in The Beatles flat. I sighed and began to speak.

"Look, I don't know exactly how this happened, and for all I know all of this really COULD be a dream, or I could just have finally gone insane, but I think I'm here… because of a wish I made." I scrunched up my face at the last part, closing one eye and keeping the other opened, I looked around to find varied expressions. Paul looked confused, Ringo a bit worried and John and George beginning to crack up. I knew it.

"Whatever she had last night, it was hard." Ringo added, making everyone laugh. Even Paul, chuckled a little.

"I'm SERIOUS!," I shouted, "I was in my apartment last night waiting for my roommate to get back. It was late, around 12:12 am. I figured since it was December 12th, 20-.." I stopped mid sentence. It hadn't really hit me yet that I obviously wasn't in 2012 anymore. "Oh shit.. What year is it?" Everyone was giving me weird looks now. John answered my question, "1961 deary. Is that too much for you to handle?"

I seriously almost crapped my pants.

I held my head in my heads, my eyes must have looked like saucers. "Fuck.. This is real, isn't it?"

Paul put his hand on mine, taking it in both his hands, "What do you mean?"

"I've gone back in time." I said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo everyone! Thanks to those who read the first chapter, and a big thank you to the two lovelies who gave me the great reviews! Usually new chapters will becoming on either Saturdays or Sundays, but this weekend I have a big paper to work on for English so I had to get chapter two out early! I hope you guys like it, I hope it's not too boring or anything! By the way, there will be relationships with The Beatles in this story, but I'm not sure as to whether or not I want Variety to get involved in anything... what do you guys think? Oh, and I didn't say this last time, but I do not own The Beatles, or anything else you might recognize such as Hollister. Please review, no mean comments but constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Chapter 2:**

They all stared at me like I was an escapee of a mental hospital, and to be perfectly honest I felt like one.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John asked dryly, giving me a confused look.

"Look, I don't know how it happened... I was in bed, and it was 12:12 so I made a wish that I could go back in time, to 1961. I didn't think it would actu-"

John cut me off mid-sentence, "What the hell does '12:12' have to do with any of this? I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but none of what you're saying makes ANY sense. Did someone send you here? To spook us before our gig tonight? I swear if it was those goddamn Hurricanes-"

"No," I was mad at this point, and scared. Fucking terrified to be exact. "Back in my time, there's this dumb urban legend that claims if you make a wish at 12:12 or 11:11 then it'll come true. I tried it because I was bored. I didn't actual think it would happen.." I was twirling my hair vigorously at this point, it's a habit of mine when I got scared or nervous.

John narrowed his eyes, staring straight at me. I did my best at keeping my eyes focused, but it was hard when John was staring so intently. All of a sudden, he chuckled and bent over a bit, his arms crossed, "Prove it." he said simply.

I wracked my brain thinking of ways I could possibly prove that I was from the future. I could always ask them to quiz me? Then again, they'd probably just think that I was making up the answers. Then I remembered: I had stuffed the list of my gigs into my pajama pockets, that had to have the date on it! I jammed my hand into my pocket, rummaging around until I finally felt the paper. I smirked as I took it out and unfolded, and sure as anything there they were. All the dates in December for my gigs, and at the top in capitalized, bolded letters: DECEMBER 2012.

I grinned as I handed the paper over to John, "Have a look at that," I said, pointing to the year on the paper. "December 2012. Here are all the dates and everything. Still think I'm a "crazy bird?"

John stared at the paper, and all of a sudden a weird look came over his face. I couldn't tell if it was fear, confusion, or shock. The others must've noticed as well, because they all hurried around John to see what was twisting his face around.

"Fuck…," Paul whispered. He looked back up at me and at the paper again. George held the corner to get a better look himself. I couldn't tell if he was puzzled or just incredibly interested in what he was seeing.

"Aw guys," Ringo blurted out, "Come off it, it's obviously fake. Anyone can type up something like this, it's nothing to freak out over." Paul and George nodded, but John still seemed to be transfixed by the paper he was holding. Paul sat back down on the couch, closer to me this time, putting his arm on the top of the couch to lean in head on. "If you're telling the truth, and this really is all the effect of a wish you made, then how come you chose to come visit US of all people?" He raised his eyebrows, oh those perfect eyebrows.

What was I supposed to tell them? I couldn't just come right out and say that I wanted to see them because they'd become the most popular band in the world, because they were my idols. That would wreck the timeline or something, wouldn't it? They couldn't know about their own future..

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Well.. My mom had told me about this great band she had gone to see once when she was really young in England, she was on a trip with her family you see. She said that they were the best band she'd ever heard, and seeing as I'm a struggling musician, trying to make it on my own, I figured it would be nice to see this band that my mom told me all about. Just to get some pointers, you know."

It was complete and utter bullshit, but it seemed to work with Paul, George, and Ringo. But John still seemed skeptical. He shrugged it off though, as far as I could tell.

"So," George had walked over to me now, sitting on the arm rest of the couch, "What're things like in 2012?" I hadn't noticed before, but George had these eyes that seemed to belong to someone who had seen a lot. They looked wise and caring. It was something that you wouldn't be able to see in a picture.

"Well?" George asked again. To be honest, I didn't know what to tell him. The culture of the present was terrible, politics worse (but hey, they kind of always had been right?) and in general the world was a mess. I debated whether or not I should be truthful this time, and decided that I might as well tell them all what's going on.

"Well, it's not exactly a golden age or anything. There have been some cool things.. Like the first cured patient of HIV was in 2012, and-"

John interrupted me this time, "What's HIV?" I had forgotten that the whole HIV/AIDS pandemic wasn't recognized until the 80's. "It's a disease that effects your immune system, so that it's hard to get rid of colds and things like that." I explained.

"What about the music? What's the music like in the future?" Paul questioned.

"It sucks." I responded bluntly. It wasn't like I could sugar coat it or anything. "The music industry is a mess, and nobody has any real talent. Except for your occasional Brit." I saw the boys exchange smiles. "But besides that it's basically this crappy pop music mixed with a little dubstep."  
I saw Johns brow furrow into a confused look, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Dubstep is this really shitty kind of "music," where you do something called a "bass drop." Everyone hates it, except for hipsters. Oh, hipsters are like posers."

George nudged Paul, grinning, "Sounds like a career for you eh Paulie?" Everyone laughed, even I chuckled a little. They all seemed so laid back and cool.

John sighed and stood up, stretching a bit before walking over towards the kitchen. "Right, well 'm hungry. Anyone else fancy some breakfast?" Paul, George, Ringo, and I all nodded in unison. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now, time traveling must take a lot out of you. I saw John slip behind the wall and heard him messing around with some pots and pans. I turned back around and looked down. Paul nudged in closer to me. I looked up right into those doe eyes again, it was so hard to look away.

"So.. Everything is really that bad off now huh?." He said, a bit of remorse in his voice.

"Well I'm a bit of a pessimist," I confessed, "So I guess it just seems that way to me."

Paul chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, "Sounds like you and John would get along well then, he can be the same sometimes."

"You better not be trash talking me in front of a bird again McCartney!" John shouted from the other room. George laughed and motioned for Ringo to follow him into the kitchen. "Better help John out, last time he tried cooking he nearly set the kitchen on fire!" George grinned and walked out the room, with Ringo close behind him.

I looked over to Paul again, and smiled awkwardly, and he returned my gesture. As you can tell I'm great at keeping conversations flowing.

Paul tilted his head to the side and looked down, "So, yer mum really thought we were the best band she'd ever heard?" He looked back up and I nodded. A great big smile flashed across his face, revealing crooked but cute rabbity teeth. "So," he said again, this time he sounded a tad hesitant, "Do you know how we end up then? If we're successful or not?"

I was about to answer when John walked back in, "Don't try 'nd egg her on Paulie. I still think she's lying." He sat down on the coffee table again, a small plate with some eggs and a piece of toast with jam on top of it. Still chewing, he pointed his finger at me and began talking, "You haven't given us one reason to believe you."

I stared into my lap, biting my lip. He was right; besides the calendar, besides the bullshit story about my mom, I hadn't actually given them any reason to trust me. I wracked my brain for ideas, when suddenly one hit me.

I stared right into Johns eyes, not looking away. " I can prove it, actually." I paused and motioned to Paul. "To answer your question, you guys do get some success. You aren't real big, but you're known as one of the best around here. I learned about you in music class recently, we were studying minor rock 'n roll groups." I saw Pauls expression drop from the corner of my eye. I know that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear, but I couldn't tell them the truth. I smirked, seeing that John wanted to hear more.

"For starters," I said, pointing at John, "You're middle name is Winston, and you have this special thing with the number 9." I pointed back to Paul with my thumb, "Pauls real name is James, but he goes by his middle name. Ringo missed school a lot when he was a kid, because he was always sick, and the song George played to get into the band is called Raunchy." I crossed my arms over my chest, a delighted smile on my face as a I leaned back.

John looked furious, he was shaking like mad. "Who the fuck told you my middle name?!" he looked over to Paul, throwing his fist up in the air, "I swear, if it was you McCartney-"

I leaned over and put my hand on Johns fist, lowering it back down to his lap. "We learned in my music class John. I'm telling you, I'm really from the future. I know you hate your middle name, I know you're girlfriends name is Cynthia Powell, I know how you're mad about cats. I'm being serious."

It didn't seem like John had been listening. He had been fuming like crazy after I lowered his fist. He stood up quickly and flew across the room and out the door, slamming it as hard as I figured he could.

That's when I started laughing. Storming out of the room and slamming the door out of anger was something I did quite often, and it was actually hilarious to see someone else do it. I must have been quite a sight, because soon the other three caught on. Pretty soon we were all a mess, cracking up together. I don't think we managed to calm down after about five minutes.

Paul rubbed his eye and stood up, still chuckling to himself a little bit. "You're really fer real aren't ya? This is wild! And the way you handled John? I've never seen a bir- a girl do that before! You've got a storm coming fer ya when he gets back, I hope you know that."

I laughed with him, clutching my stomach. It still hurt from laughing so hard earlier. "Yeah.. I'm for real. It is wild isn't it?" I sighed, "I'm used to people with tempers like Johns, I can get like that myself sometimes. I just know how to handle it now I suppose." I smiled, looking down at the floor and biting my lip.  
George sat down in the coffee colored chair across from the couch, slouching and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Ringo sat on the floor next to George and motioned for him to light the cig he was putting into his mouth as well. It nearly killed me to see them smoking, but I couldn't say anything. It wasn't my place.

Paul got on the couch again and laid down on his back, scrunching his feet up so that he wouldn't be nearly kicking me. He shook his head a few times and put his arm over his eyes, letting his right hand dangle over the couch. "2012 eh? How long is that from now?" There was a brief moment of silence as Paul did the math in his head, "Bloody hell! That's 50 years from now!" I looked over to see Paul start to laugh a little, "50 years…" he sighed. I slouched into my seat to get more comfortable, leaning my head on my right hand. It was so amazing to just see all of my idols (save one) here, just acting calm and collected.

Suddenly Paul jumped back up off the couch, bending over and mimicking an elderly person with a cane, "Well then, we'll just have to show you young whipper snapper the sights and thrills of yester- year!" Paul said in a mock old man voice. I started giggling, which was something I didn't do very often. He offered me his hand, prancing over to the door with George and Ringo in toe. I paused when I realized I was still in my 21st century pajamas. It hadn't occurred to me that the boys hadn't noticed. But then again, I don't think plain checkered pants and sweaters were uncommon for night wear in the 60's.

I stopped short at the door, causing Paul to jump back a little. He turned around, raising his one eyebrow as if to ask me what was wrong. I motioned towards my pajamas, and looked back at him. "Paul, I can't go out in pajamas. I mean, even in the future it's considered kinda sleezy to walk around all day in sleep wear." I brushed my bangs out of my face and went into a buffalo stance, my go to way to stand.

Paul grinned and tightened his grip on my hand, turning around and walking toward a closed door. "I think I have an outfit that some girl left here the other night, you can wear that." I laughed, giving him a pat on the back. "You finally stopped saying bird! Good job Paulie," I made a goofy face at him, which made him laugh. I had mad Paul McCartney laugh twice today. I was on a roll.

"We'll be out here then, I guess." George said with a nervous laugh. I felt bad, it seemed like George and Ringo weren't always in with everyone else. I knew it had to probably just be the fact that I was here today, and causing a scene. Maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention to them.

Paul opened the door to what I could only describe as a disaster area. Not that the apartment back home was any better, but this was just disgusting. Used condoms and beer bottles were strewn across the floor, some underwear was stuck to the ceiling, and crumpled pieces of paper lay all around the room. I picked on up and opened it, trying to read the messy hand writing. Paul looked up from the pile of clothes he was digging in. I was amazed we could both even fit in the room, with the amount of trash and the two twin beds pushed into the corners. Paul looked up, and smiled.

"That's Johns. I thought it was all right, but as usual he thought it was a pile of shit, and threw it into his pile of shit." He stood up, dusting off some clothes and handing them to me. "Oh, you'll need some shoes as well I guess." He rummaged through the piles of trash and clothes again, before emerging with a pair of black boots with small heels. He handed them to me and glanced at the paper again, and then back at me. "You tell me what you think, my all seeing eye," He gave me a flirty smile, "What do you think of the song?"

I looked over it again, and from what I could make out it was a rough draft of the song There's A Place. It had always been one of my favorites off of the Please Please Me album, because I could really relate to it. I smiled and tried to smooth the paper out before handing it back to Paul. "Tell him he should keep working on it. It's going to make it on your first album." I smiled and winked before heading out the room, before realizing I needed a bathroom to change in. I peered my head into the room again, and without even turning around Paul answered my question. "It's the door right next to this one, but you could always just change in here? I'm not gonna pounce on you er anything Variety, 'm not John." He turned and gave me a smile, and for some reason I felt oddly comfortable with the idea of just getting changed in that room. Not in a romantic or flirty way, just in a friendly one-on-one way.

I smiled back at him, walking back in and closing the door behind me. Outside I could hear George and Ringo talking, a few muffled laughs here and there. I figured they were laughing at me.

My stomach started growling as I untied my pajama pants. I had forgotten that John never actually brought out food for the rest of us. I rubbed my stomach as Paul gave me a quick glance. "We can get something to eat while we're out, if you'd like to do that." I nodded, he smiled and went back to rummaging through the filth. I slid my pants off of my body to reveal a pair of boxer shorts (Boys under wear is so much more comfortable..) and held the small black leather skirt Paul had given me in front of my face. It was ridiculously short, shorter than Hollister brand clothing.

"Are you serious?" I said, holding the skirt up for Paul to see. He grinned and snatched it back, "If you don't want to wear it, you'll just have to walk out in those." He made a fake disgusted face, pointing at my outfit. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the skirt back. "Fine," I said as I slid the tight fabric up my legs. For once in my life I was thankful for having short legs, that way the skirt didn't seem as skimpy. I threw my sweater off and pulled the grey turtle neck over my head. The outfit was actually kind of cute, and with a little makeup I'd probably look half decent.

Paul sat on the end of one of the beds and lit a cig up before going to sort through the rubbish again. I sat down and pulled the boots up my legs. They were a little snug, but nothing too bad. I stood up and teased my hair in the back a bit with my hands, I always liked having a kind of bed ridden, Brigitte Bardot look to my hair. I put my hands on my hips, still waiting for Paul to finish going through his things.

"Are you almost done?" I asked impatiently. Paul laughed and turned around, trudging through the mess towards the door. He opened it and bowed down, motioning out towards the living room. "M' lady?" He smiled as I walked out into the living room. George and Ringo were gone, they'd probably already left. Looking at the clock, it seemed like we had taken about 20 minutes to get ready, I could imagine they got bored and left. Paul walked over to the front door and opened it for me again, he was really such a gentlemen. I walked out into the blinding sunlight and checked out my surroundings. The flat they lived in was the bottom part of a duplex, as far as I could see. Outside was some kind of front lawn, torn in the middle by a cement walkway. I smiled as I breathed in the fresh seaside air and heard the seagulls fly by. Liverpool really reminded me of home.

"Fancy going to Blackpool then?" Paul asked, hooking his arm around mine. I grinned and nodded. We took a bus to get into Blackpool, the ride was relatively short. On the way we chatted about the future some more, about how The Beatles were doing as of now, and about our childhoods. He also told me a few stories about their time in Hamburg, which were funny to hear. When we got into Blackpool, we went into the first restaurant we could find, and found George and Ringo sitting at the bar table. We all chatted for a while and then went out to the arcades and fun houses. We spent pretty much the whole day out in Blackpool, until I became too tired to keep going. I told the boys I was heading back, and after reminding me how to actually GET back to the flat, I was headed back on the bus. I couldn't get over how much fun things were in the 60's. Everything felt so free, the air was clearer, and the sky honestly looked bluer. But I couldn't help but remind myself that this wasn't my time, that even though I felt like I needed to be in the 60's, I had to go home.

The bus dropped me off about half a block away from the flat, and I walked slowly, just to take it all in. The sun setting, the birds singing, all that sentimental shit. I wondered how I was suppose to get back home. It was still December 12 here in '61, the absence of a winter coat reminded me of that. Maybe if I just made the wish at 11:11 this time? 12:12 would be too late..

As I got closer to the flat, I could hear soft guitar playing. I had taken Johns glasses off and stuffed them into the skirts pocket so they wouldn't fall out. I reached in and grabbed them, put them on and stared out towards the flat two doors down. John.

I hadn't seen him since earlier this morning, and to be honest I was wondering if he was alright. He seemed shaken most of this morning before he left. I walked over as quietly as I could, trying not to disturb his guitar playing. He was playing Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley, one of my favorites. I waited until he finished to make my presence known.

"That was really nice," I said as I sat down on the small plot of grass beside him. He jumped a little but then tried to hide it. He smirked, taking his glasses off my face, putting them on his.

"You know Elvis? He's not some stone age "hipster" in the future?" He laughed a little as he adjusted his glasses.

"Nah," I said as I plucked some grass out of the earth. It was getting quite dark by now, the moon was starting to become big and bright. "He's more of a living legend, the king of rock 'n roll, the origin of sexiness in music. Quite famous."

John chuckled to himself as he plucked at his guitar strings. He was kind of staring off into space, so I could tell he must've had something on his mind. I laid down on my back to stare at the stars. "What're you thinking about?" I asked him

He still had a vacant expression on his face, but he answered me quickly and coldly. "On that calendar you had… On the 8th of December.." Oh shit, I thought. Had I marked it this year? He turned around to face me, looking a tad angry. "Are you telling the truth, about us not becoming as big as we wanted to?" I gulped.

"Yes."

"Yer lying."

"I'm not," I said, sitting back up. "And even if I was, I couldn't actually tell you what happens. It's something you have to learn on your own." I grinned at him and threw some of the grass I had uprooted at his face. He flinched as the blades hit him, and all of a sudden he started cracking up. His laugh really was contagious, because I started cracking up too. Our cackles rang throughout the neighborhood, even a few dogs chimed in with some barking. He sighed, and laid down on his back. I did the same again and put my arms underneath my head. I looked over at him, he had such a soft face for such a tough guy.

"I always thought the future would be this great place, full of all that shit they talk about in those American cartoons. Like flying cars and houses on the moon. None of that shit with doopstep or whatever you said." He closed his over and ran his hands over his face and placed them right under his chest. "It'd be nice to live on the moon." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's pretty much the same," I said. "People are still having sex, there's still war, people are still pretty much idiots. The only difference is technology."

John chuckled, "There's always gonna be idiots. I just guess they got to be worse in the future." He paused for a second, "I want to go back with you." He said seriously.

"What? You want to go back with me? John, that's insane you-"

He cut me off again, christ.

"You said I have to figure it out by myself, whether or not we get big. Well, no one here is going to be able to tell me. And you won't, so I'll just go to the future and find out for meself." He looked over and smiled cheekily at me.

"John… Think about what would be happen. Let's say you do find out, and if you like what you learn you get cocky, and hardly work because you think it'll come to you all anyway. Or, what about future shock? One look at a cell phone and you'll have a stroke."

John rolled over to his side and rested his head on his left arm, "I don't care about any goddamn futureshock, I've been through worse. And I will work, I just want to know. That's all."

I turned my attention away from John and back up towards the stars. Hadn't this been what I had wanted for most of my life? The chance to talk to John Lennon, just have a fucking conversation with him, show him what's happening in the world right now, to have him as a friend? And I was actually considering not letting him come? I never thought that I'd be the jack ass in a situation like this. I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I need some time to think about it John. But, if I do agree than Paul, George, and Ringo need to come too. They deserve to see the crappy present just as much as you." John laughed and whipped his hand over my face playfully, lightly tapping my cheek with his hand. I smiled and settled my attention on one star in particular. I started to remember that dream I had once, there was just a sky full of stars..

"What do you think is up there? Not space so much as.. The heavens, or whatever the hell it is." I said, keeping my attention on the one star.

"I like to think me mum is up there, 'nd Uncle George. I miss 'em a lot." I saw his chest rise and fall slowly out of the corner of my eye.

"I like to think that my Mum-Mum is up there. I mean, I guess since it's only '61 she's still alive… But back in the present she passed on when I was eight. It kinda tore the family apart, I don't really see them much." I could feel my eyes watering up, thinking about the day I found out my grandmother had passed away. She had been one of my closest friends, and I hadn't seen her in seven years.

"I know what that's like," John said, "Me family has always been apart, I have a big one too. Shame we don't see each other more often." he sighed again, and ruffled his hair a bit. "You know, I feel like I can put me guard down with you Va-Ver… Veron-"

"Variety," I said trying to sound blunt, but instead I came out sounding amused.

"Weird ass name.." John whispered under his breath. "Anyway, yeah. I've never really talked to a bird like this before. 'Cept Cyn. But we've been off fer a little while now, taking a break you know. God, I love her but sometimes we just can't be in the same room together fer too long." he chuckled. "It's really nice to just talk to someone besides Paul er Cyn fer once."

I nodded, yawning. It had to be at least eight by now, and seeing as I had barely any sleep the night before, I was beyond tired. I closed my eyes for just a second, and when I opened my eyes again, John was asleep next to me curled into fetal position. I rubbed my eyes and giggled a little, he looked rather cute when he was asleep. I stood up slowly and walked over to the front door. I hadn't realized how cold it was until I got up, and that's when I realized that John must've been sleeping pretty close to me and kept me warm. I opened the door and yelled inside. "Paul? Ringo? GEEEEEEORGE?" Nothing. It was so quiet, I figured the other three were still out drinking. I looked around for a clock and jumped when I saw the time. It was 11:10. Shit.

I had one minute to decide whether or not I wanted to take The Beatles with me to the future, whether or not I wanted to live out my teenage dream. I looked over at John again. He had seemed really keen on knowing what would become of them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take them all back…

I took a deep breath in as I stared intently at the clock, as I had done before. "I wish I could go back to the exact moment I made the first wish,in my apartment in New York with John, Paul, George, and Ringo." I closed my eyes and opened them again. It looked like it was about 11:12. I smiled and grabbed a blanket from off the couch and headed back outside, closing the door behind me. I laid back down on the cold grass and laid the blanket on top of John and I. I nestled close to him again for warmth, and smiled. Everything was getting quiet again, just like the last time.

That's when I heard the police sirens and loud car horns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me! Here's chapter 3, at last! it took me forever to finish! Better get on my homework now.. Well anyway, I don'town The Beatles, Lands' End, Vogue, or anything else you may recognize! **

Chapter 3

The sun was shinning right into my eyes, causing me to wake up before I was ready. I opened them just a bit and looked up. The clock read "December 12, 2012 6:12 AM." Jesus.. I hated waking up before noon. I closed my eyes and rolled over again, hitting something warm. I opened my eyes wide, having to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream and wake him up. John Lennon was asleep in my bed next to me.

The wish…

How could I have forgotten? I turned around and sure as hell there were George and Ringo, on the floor. I looked up and saw Paul sleeping comfortably on Josie's makeshift bed. Typical.

I sat up, twirling the end of my hair. Was this really a good idea? Letting four of my most famous men in history come back with me to 2012? Christ, what if someone recognized them? How the hell would I explain that? Not to mention future shock was a very real thing in this case. I could be the one to single handedly ruin The Beatles career. Great.

I heard a key go into the front door and panicked. Josie. Shit. How would I explain this to her? I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door, opening it enough for me to slip through and closed it behind me. Josie's eyes were wide and her hands were up as if she were being held up by the cops. She had grocery bags in her hands, I figured she must've gone to Scoops' to get us some breakfast. Well, at least we had some food for the boys.

"Um.. Do you have a guy in there or something? He can eat with us too you know.." she reached for the door knob, but I slid over to block her. She looked up at me, looking especially annoyed. She stood up straight, pursing her lips. "Who do you have in there? Jake?" Jake was Josie's old boyfriend. They broke up last June because it turned out he liked me. I never had any kind of attraction towards him, and thought he was weird.

"No.. No it's not Jake. Look, Josie.. Before you get inside.. I have to tell you something." How was I supposed to explain this to her? She always got kind of annoyed whenever I mentioned The Beatles, she probably wouldn't even listen to me.

Josie rolled her eyes, "Okay. What?"

I sighed, I had to think fast. "Okay, you know that dumb make a wish at 12:12 or 11:11 thing right?"

"Yeah." She answered back, not really seeming to care.

"Well.. Last night, while I was waiting for you to get home.. I made a wish.."

"So? Get to the point." She was getting pissed off by this point, even tapping her foot.

"It came true, and you're not going to believe me…but-"

Josie pushed past me and opened the door, peering inside. I saw her face and covered her mouth before she could yell. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. I turned back around to see Josie, her mouth wide open and her pale blue eyes wide. Her normally light brown, wavy hair looked all frizzy, and her glasses were just a tad eschew. She looked like she was about to scream.

"Variety.. What the FUCK? Did you wish for a freaking FIVE some last night or something? Who in the hell are all of those guys in there? And WHY is one of them in MY bed? Don't.. Don't tell me you did it in my bed!" She dropped the groceries, and put her hands on her head and turned around. She kind of looked like she might throw up.

"No, no I did not have sex in your bed, and I certainly did NOT take part in some orgy. You're not going to believe me, but.. Jesus Christ, those guys are The Beatles!"

Josie slowly let her hands fall to her side and turned around, staring at me like I was mad. She pointed her index fingers at me, and smiled a little.

"So, you expect me to believe that you made a wish that The Beatles would all of a sudden pop up in our apartment? Variety, I have to admit, I usually deal with all of your crazy shit, but this is ridiculous," she put her hands on my shoulders and shook me a bit. "Just admit that you had a five some last night, and get these weirdos out of our apartment!"

I grabbed her wrists and threw them off of my shoulders. My temper was starting to get the better of me, and for some reason I felt like punching Josie because she didn't believe me. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened them again to look Josie straight in the eyes. "I can prove it to you. I'll get pictures of them, and show them to you. You'll see."

Josie sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll go along with this for now." She turned and walked back over to the grocery bags, picking them up and walking back over as I opened the door. I turned around and put my finger to my lips to tell Josie to be quiet. I didn't want to wake the boys up. John would probably be ecstatic, he got what he wanted. But the other three had no idea what kind of shit was about to go down…

We walked in as quietly as possible, I silently told Josie to stop before George and Ringo, and I could see her trying to decide on whether or not they looked familiar. I hopped over the two sleeping beauties and grabbed my phone from off the window sill, where I usually kept it to charge. I skimmed through it to find a good photo to use of one of the boys. I smiled when I found the best. It was a color photo of John on stage with his old Rickenbacker, looking quite serious. I hopped over George and Ringo again and held my phone up to Johns face, waving my hand for Josie to move in closer. I saw her eyes widen as she made the connection. She took the phone from my hand and looked at the picture, back at John, and at the picture again. She put her hand over mouth and sunk to the floor, my phone still in her hands. I kneeled down beside her and grinned. "Amazing likeness, isn't it?"

Josie turned to face me, her hand dropping to her side. "But… how in the hell-"

I heard the bed shake and quickly turned my head to see John yawning and beginning to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, looking around the room and smiling. He turned his head towards me and threw his hands up into the air. "Happy New Year!" he shouted. He looked past me and noticed Josie. " 'Ello, who's this? Yer flat mate?" He jumped out of bed and walked over to us, not even trying to avoid stepping on George or Ringo. He bent over and whipped out his right hand, twirling his wrist around a few times before stopping it, offering his hand for a good shake to Josie. "G'morning miss flat mate! How're we this fine morning?" He took her hand and shook it firmly. Josie looked like she was in a trance, like she couldn't move out of pure shock. John stopped and looked up at me. He stood up straight and pointed at Josie. "Something wrong with this one?"

I nudged Josie, trying to get some kind of response out of her. Her mouth remained open as she turned her head towards me. I gently pushed her jaw back up. "You'll catch flies that way." I smiled at her and looked up to see John grinning. "So much for me having some kind of "future shock," he said beginning to laugh. "This one is having a stroke over here from past shock or something!"

I smiled at him and turned back to look at Josie. She looked pale, like she was going to be sick. I took her hands and pulled her up, walking over to sit on my bed. I brushed some of her thick mousy hair behind her ear, smiling at her. "I made a wish that I could go back to the 60's Josie, so I could see them. I didn't think it would come true, it never had before. But I woke up and there I was, in their apartment. We hung out for awhile, Paul, George, Ringo and I until I got tired and went back. I found John out front and he and I chatted for awhile. He asked me to take them to 2012, because he wants to see how they end up. I wasn't going to do it but I did. It was a stupid mistake I know, but they're here now and that's all that matters. Are you okay?"

Josie finally seemed to break from the trance she was in and turned to look at me. She pushed her glasses back up the ridge of her nose and gulped. "You mean to tell me, that you brought The freaking Beatles from the 60's to the present? Just because one of them wants to have a little psychic moment? Are you actually insane?!"

John started to chuckle, covering his mouth to mute the noise. Josie looked over to him, giving him a bit of a death glare. "Don't you two realize what this means?! If any of them go out today, and someone recognizes them… Shit Variety, did you make this wish while you were high or something?"

"Yeah, we drugged her before asking to bring us to the future." John said calmly. I smiled and started to laugh, earning myself a death glare from Josie as well. She grunted and got up from my bed. "Can you be serious for just ONE day Variety? That's all I want. Just one day where you don't go do something crazy." She walked over to the groceries and picked them up, carefully stepping over the boys as she made her way towards our small table by the end of her bed. She looked down at Paul sleeping and sighed. "And can you PLEASE get this one out of my bed?"

John smirked, and nudged me. "Watch this will ya," he whispered. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Eh! Paulie! Wake up ye git!" Paul jumped at the sound of John yelling and fell out of Josies bed, right onto a sleeping George and Ringo. The other two groaned, cursing Paul out for waking them up. Josie rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking the food. "Great, another one."

Paul rubbed the top of his head and opened his eyes, "What the… Where the fuck am I? Oww… Ugh, too much to drink last night." He stood up, more or less, and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He turned to see John and I sitting on my bed, grinning at him. "Welcome to the year 2012 Mr. McCharmly! How have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

Pauls raised one of his eyebrows, his doe eyes becoming wide. "2012? What?! Josie, you brought us to the future? Why?! Are you mad?"

I pointed to John with my thumb, "This one wanted to see what was to become of your little band, and he decided it would be a great idea to come to the future and find out for himself, since I wouldn't tell him."

Paul shot a bitch face towards John, "What? But John, she already told us! We don't get to be that big, end of story." he looked back at me, his expression changing so he looked a bit confused. "Right? You were telling us the truth, right?"

I squirmed a bit in my seat, I looked up at Josie to see her confused expression. I looked down into my lap and bit my lip. "Well… I can't tell you the exact truth. It would wreck the time line. So.. I thought that it would be better if you all just found out on your own." I looked back up at Paul and forced a smile, but he still looked a little confused, and angry.

I saw George smile as he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on my right side. He looked around and spotted my blue meanie, all torn apart. He picked it up and nearly shoved it into my face. "What the fuck is this?" he said laughing. He handed it over to John who started cracking up at my little mutilated toy.

"That's what I said when she first showed it to me," Josie said. I hadn't realized that she had gotten something together in the time that John, Paul and I were talking. George looked up and smiled. "Oh good, I'm starving! A good travel through time really tires ya out, huh?" He sat up and walked over to Josie, smiling as he complimented her on how nice our breakfast set up looked. Ringo sat up as well, stretching. "You guys figure this out, us three will have breakfast."

I nodded and turned towards John, analyzing his clothes. He was still dressed in his outfit from the day before. Tight black shirt and jeans, with a jacket over top. Attractive, but way too early 60's. I looked up and noticed that the other boys were still dressed in 60's clothes as well. Why couldn't this magic time traveling crap present them with some 21st century clothing?

John looked over towards me and tickled my side. "Whatcha looking at?" He looked up at the other four, "Yer not checking out McCartney are ya?"

I laughed and nudged him in the side, "No, of course not. I'm just trying to think of a way to get all of you guys some clothes. The outfits are great and everything, but a little too 60's for 2012."

John smirked, "What? No sex appeal in 2012? That's a shame, might as well head on back." I smiled at him and brushed my bangs out of my face. He seemed different today. Not like he had last night, when it seemed like he could just talk about anything. I thought about all those articles I had read about John actually being a shy person. How when you had him alone he could just be the nicest guy, but in a crowd he was more brash, more cynical and witty.

Paul grabbed a plate of some bread with butter and a glass of orange juice, and walked over to where John and I were sitting. He sat on my right, digging into his meal. He looked up at me, still chewing, "So, we're heading out today then? In the great city of New York?" He made a cute face and held his pinky up the corner of his mouth, "I don't believe we're posh enough for a place like this." He said smiling.

"Maybe not us, but you'll fit in nicely with all the fashion designers and shit they have over here!" Ringo shouted from the other end of the room, causing Josie to cover her ears. The boys started laughing as Paul made a face at Ringo and stuffed more of the bread into his mouth.

I stretched a bit and took my blue meanie back from John, cuddling it. "Yeah, we can head out today. I'll take you around central park, we can get some ice cream. You know, regular tourist shit." John and Paul grinned at each other. I looked up at John, thinking about how much he loved New York, how he felt truly at home in this city. I noticed him giving me a weird look and I looked down, still toying with my meanie.

Josie took in a deep breath and clapped her hands together, "So, you all need clothes then." The boys all nodded in unison, and Josie stood up from the table and walked past Ringo, settling down in the little bit of space between her bed and the wall. It was usually where she kept her clothes, or one of her boyfriends clothes. She picked up a gray sweater and threw it at Paul. "That'll look nice on you," she said and smiled. Paul nodded his head and smiled back at her, and I could almost see a blush come over her as she looked back down at the pile of clothes. Paul set his plate aside on my bed and threw his white t-shirt off and slid the sweater on. It looked like something out of Lands' End, nice and soft. It went very nicely with his dark jeans and boots.

" 'Ey! Not so hard! Jesus, your friends got a nasty throwing arm!" I looked to my left to see John fiddling around with a long sleeved plaid shirt from Tilly's. He held it in front of his face and sneered. "Is this what men are wearing these days? Bloody awful." I laughed, snatching the shirt from him. "Aw come on, I think it'll look nice on you!" John took it back and smirked, "Yeah? Well, you're the all knowing mystic, guess I'll have to take your word fer it."

As soon as all of us were dressed and ready for the day, we decided to head on down to the park. Both Josie and I gave ourselves cat eye makeup, with just a little bit of pink lipstick. I had on my favorite red tights, light brown oxford shoes and a navy dress with a peter pan collar. All the boys looked adorable in their outfits, like they had all just stepped out of Vogue or something. The suns rays hit Johns hair perfectly, giving it a bit of a blonde- ginger tinge. Paul looked like a chipmunk all bundled up in his coat and hat, and had been complaining about the cold air for the last twenty blocks it seemed. Georges cheeks were perfectly red, and his dark brown hair was perfectly tousled. I had never realized how attractive he was. Then there was Ringo, talking to Paul about getting a drink later to warm themselves up, the tip of his nose as red as Rudolph's, and still managing to look absolutely adorable.

I had been chatting with John most of the walk, our arms linked together to keep ourselves warm. For some reason it felt warmer in December in the 60's than it did here, weird. I turned around and noticed that Josie and Paul were talking, and seemed to be deep in conversation. Ringo looked like he was acting as a third wheel, adding to the conversation every now and then and making the other two laugh. George stayed off by himself in between the group. Suddenly, John stopped and seemed to sniff the air a bit. "What the hell is that?" He sniffed around again, "It smells bloody marvelous!" I looked around and noticed a hot dog vender on the corner. I smiled and started to walk John over, getting a place in line. "It's hot dogs and pretzels, they're the best here in New York. I'll get us some to split." John gave me a silly smile and moved in closer to me, it was so unbelievably cold out.

We had been in line for what seemed like ten minutes, I couldn't understand why this one corner was so popular. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was only 12:30, we had plenty of time left in the day. I turned around and saw George with a serious look on his face, he seemed to be fixated on something in front of John and I. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit to get him to notice me.

"Everything alright there George?" I said stuffing my hand back into my pocket.

"Uh.. Yeah, it's just-"

John had to learn to stop interrupting people.

John smirked and made a sort of lovey dubbey face. "It seems to me, that our little Georgie here has noticed a lovely lady." He smiled and gave George a light punch to the shoulder. "Ah come on Georgie, who is it?" He put his right hand up to his eyes, observing the crowds. "Where is she huh?"

George looked down and pointed the girl right in front of us in line. She had thick dark hair, and a big white bow at the top of her head. Something about her seemed familiar, but I just shrugged it off and looked back at George. I took his hands in mine and smiled at him. "You should talk to her. So what if you're from two different generations, have some fun while you're here!" He looked up at me and smiled a little and nodded his head. John and I moved aside to let George go in front of us. He cleared his throat and tapped on the girls shoulder. She turned her head slightly. "Erm.. 'ello, my name's George, what's your-"

"Lucey," the girl said and turned around, holding out her hand for George to shake. "Lucey, with and E."

George smiled at her as he started to sweet talk her, which he was quite good at. I fixed my attention in on the girl, she looked so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Lucey… LUCEY KING?" Lucey turned towards me, her once slightly serious expression turning into a huge smile. "Variety!" She ran over and pulled me into a huge hug, she was famous for them. I pulled away and grinned widely at her, "What're you doing here? I thought you were in London studying film?"

"I've decided to come to New York for a little while, there' so much inspiration here I just had to come on over!" She hugged me again, this time tighter. "I've missed you so much Variety," she pulled away again. "Aren't you rooming with Josie?" I nodded and looked behind me. "Josie!" she turned away from chatting with Paul, and I noticed he gave me that kind of 'I was in the middle of something here,' face. "Look who we found!" Josie looked passed us and saw Lucey, and a huge beaming smile spread across her face. She ran over to us and joined in on our hug. It felt like we were all in high school again.

"I thought you were a vegetarian?" I said, laughing a bit. "What're you doing in a hot dog line?"

"They sell pretzels here too ya git." She said in a mock cockney accent. Lucey had always had this thing where she would switch to a English accent without realizing it. Come to think of it, she had always had a thing for the English lifestyle and people. She had been one of my closest friends in high school.

George cleared his throat again and we all turned around. He looked a bit nervous and shuffled his feet. I saw Johns face twist into a smirk as he pointed towards George with his thumb and looked back at us. "Our little friend Georgie here wants to take you out tonight I believe." He made a mock distinguished face and pretended to dance around with someone. "Some dancing, you know. A bit of wine, maybe even some of that dirty stuff." He winked at us and smirked.

I tried to stifle a laugh as I noticed that both Lucey and Josie were making faces at John. I looked at Lucey and noticed that she was really looking at George, which seemed to make him nervous. I saw her eyebrows shoot up, and she smiled as she linked arms with George. "Sounds like fun, but you know I WOULD like my pretzel first." We all laughed a bit and eventually got our food. Ringo remained that awkward yet always needed third wheel to Paul and Josie, and John, George, Lucey and I walked together, both couples linked by the arms. It was starting to get dark as we turned one of the corners. We had been walking around all day after getting our pretzels and hotdogs, going in and out of stores, messing about. Finally we were almost at the park. I didn't have my glasses with me, and neither did John. We were both basically walking around in what seemed like total darkness. All of a sudden John stopped, which of course caused the rest of us to as well. He had his hand on his head, and was making painful faces. "Ow.. Ah, ow." He held onto his back, gripping it tightly. "I feel like I just put out me back or something. Jesus Christ.."

I couldn't understand what was going on. How could he have hurt his back just from walking? Why was he getting a head ache..

I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. I let go of Johns arm for just a moment, when he began to sink to the ground. I could just barely make out people around us staring, but not for long. This was New York.

George and Lucey helped him back up, Lucey rubbing his back. All of a sudden he yelled out in pain. "Ow! Don't you touch me there! It hurts!" Lucey let go and stared back at me with what I guessed what a worried expression. I turned to Josie and ripped her glasses off of her face. I put them on and looked around, putting my hand to my mouth when I realized where we were. West 72nd, the entrance of the Dakota Hotel. All of a sudden, my head began to hurt as well. I couldn't fully understand what was happening, but I just knew that we had to get John and myself away from this spot. I rushed back over to John, George and Lucey, slinging Johns right arm over my shoulder and pointing towards the park. Lucey nodded, as if she knew what was happening as well. We began to make our way towards the park, Josie, Paul, and Ringo following closely behind us. We were lucky enough to make the green light at the cross walk, so we wouldn't have to wait and put John through anymore pain. We rushed into the park, and sat John down on one of the benches just outside of the big opening that was the Strawberry Fields Memorial. I rubbed Johns back and tried to calm him down, he looked positively awful. At least my head ache was going away…

"Here," I said, nearly throwing some money at Paul, "Go find another vender and get us some water okay?"

Paul nodded and looked at Josie and Ringo, "I think I saw a vender just outside of the park, we can go there." Josie said. She grabbed Pauls arm and started racing out of the park, with Ringo yelling for them to wait up behind them. I turned back towards John and noticed that he seemed to be doing better. He looked up at me, still shaking. "What… what the fuck was that?" I shrugged, honestly not knowing what to say. I looked up at Lucey, who had her very serious face on, her green eyes were nearly piercing. "Variety, I need to speak with you. Right now." She got up from the bench and brushed her white pants off and fixed her navy jacket. "George, would you mind watching John for just a moment?" He nodded, and they smiled at each other. The kind of awkward smile that two people who have just started dating do. That's when I remembered; Lucey had been one of my friends in school who I had gotten into The Beatles. George was her favorite.. Oh no.

Lucey grabbed my arm and pulled me over to another bench, far enough so that the boys wouldn't be able to hear. She was giving me one of her classic, 'I'm mad at you faces.'

"Okay, what the HELL is going on here? I noticed how much that guy looked like George at first, and then the whole stunt with that other guy outside of the Dakota? What's going on? Did you know I would be here, is this some sort of sick joke?"

I smiled nervously and looked up at Lucey, she was still giving me her look. "Okay… so you're absolutely not going to believe this, but… Those guys are The Beatles. And I'm SERIOUS. I made a wish, and-"

"I believe you."

"What?" I said, quite astounded.

"Yeah, I believe you. I know George when I see him. But… what why are they here?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I made a wish that I could go back to '61 and see them, in Liverpool. I woke up the next morning in their apartment. John and I got into and argument, and he left for awhile. So, Paul, George, Ringo and I went out for the day in Blackpool and really got to know one another. Eventually I got tired and went home, and found John out front. We talked for awhile, and then he said he wanted to come back with me to see what would become of The Beatles, because I won't tell them. And.. This morning I woke up, and there they were." I smiled nervously and pushed Josie's glasses up the ridge of my nose. Lucey was giving me this weird look, like a cross between being ecstatic, and being positively livid.

"Variety.. If someone had recognized them, my God, we're right outside of the Dakota! What if Yoko decides to go out for a walk and sees him? Oh but George is here.." Lucey is known for switching topics quickly.

I smiled, "That's right! And.. He seems to like you." I nudged her and grinned. I turned around and noticed that Paul, Josie, and Ringo were back and were helping John out. I nodded my head over towards them and we both stood up, and walked back over. My head ache was gone by this point, which was pretty much the best feeling I'd ever had. That particular one was killer.

I sat down on the bench in-between John and Josie, who snatched her glasses back. "Are you feeling any better?" I said, rubbing Johns back. He nodded and took another sip of his water. "That was weird as hell, what the fuck happened…" He put his head in his hands and breathed in deeply. I kept up rubbing his back because honestly I didn't know what else to do. I looked up at the others, who all seemed to be really worried. Lucey was clinging to George tightly, and he seemed to like it. I smiled and stood up, hoisting John up as well. "Let's take a little walk, I think John needs it." The others nodded and stood up as well as we started to make our way into the opening.

John and I linked arms again, as it was starting to get extremely cold out. He rubbed his head, "Well, that was weird as hell," he said again with a weak laugh. He looked around and squinted his eyes. "The city looks really nice tonight, we ought to do something after this little walk about." I smiled and nodded excitedly. We walked through Strawberry Fields, and I noticed how the others were talking about it. It was weird to be walking over a memorial with the man it was dedicated to. Aside from that though, aside from everything that had happened, I was starting to realize just how perfect this day was turning out to be. And of course, that's basically when everything turned to shit.

"Hey uh, guys?" Paul said from behind us. We turned around and walked over to where the others were standing. Lucey was giving me a startled look, shaking her head. We walked right next to Paul and Josie, by a big rock with some kind of plaque on it. Shit.

"Why does this say, dedicated to John Winston Ono Lennon? And who the hell is Yoko?" Paul looked up at us, his brow furrowed. Then, all of a sudden his expression changed, into one of pure horror. "Variety.. All of this isn't.. this isn't a.. memorial for.." He stopped, his face turning pale white. I saw George lean in and read the plaque as well, as he did so his face going white as a sheet too. He stood up again and whispered something to Ringo, who turned to look at John nervously.

It was my turn to look at him now, and I could barely stand to do it. I had been hoping that we would just walk right past this whole memorial, the plaque in all. Johns expression was so sad. He look confused, lost, like he was going to cry. All of a sudden he looked at me and brought me into a hug, breathing heavily. I looked at the others, who's faces ranged from disappointed to heart broken. Well done Variety, well done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much! I'm sorry this chapter is going up rather late, and I'm so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I really procrastinated today and typed this up in a hurry, and now I have to get all my homework done! UGH! Despite this chapter being awful, I hope some of you like it! Goodnight, and see you next weekend!**

**Chapter 4**

"John, say something. Please, just ANYTHING."

"Okay. Fuck off."

It had been nearly three hours since the little mishap at the park, and John still hadn't said more than a few words to me. After Paul had brilliantly pointed out the plaque in the park, John had given me a random hug. I was really confused, and I thought the best thing to do was return the gesture. But when I went to put my arms around him he let go of me, and ran down the walk. It had taken us an hour to find him, halfway across the park, laying down on a bench with a bottle in his hand. God knows what could have been in there.

I sighed and sat down on the cold pavement by the bench. I heard him take another swig out of the bottle and take a deep breath in. I could only imagine what must've been going through his head. I looked up at the others, all nuzzled together for warmth on the other bench. They looked back at me sympathetically. That kind of, we understand the problem but have no clue on how to help face. I sighed and turned around, leaning my chin on the edge of the bench by Johns head. I whispered so that they others wouldn't hear.

"John, I really need to talk to you about this. We can go somewhere else, without the others and I'll tell you everything. Maybe… Maybe this way we can fix things." I saw his eyes slid over cooly to look at me, and I smiled half-heartedly at him. He smirked and sat up, looking away from me. I noticed he was clutching the bottle rather hard out of anger and Paul must've noticed too, because in all his great wisdom, he tried to lecture a slightly drunken John Lennon.

"Aw c'mon John! Will ya just listen to her? All she's trying to do is help you. Why do you always have to push people away, huh?" Right away Paul realized his mistake.

John began to breathe hard out of his nose, his lips pursing and his grip tightening on the bottle, his eyes on Paul the entire time. All of a sudden he stood up and chucked the bottle at Pauls head. Paul ducked just in time, and the bottle hit the tree behind him and shattered into a million pieces. John had pretty good aim.

Paul looked back at John in shock, although it was something you could expect from him. John's fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were already white, and his eyes seemed to be nearly popping out of his head. I looked back at the others and had to hold myself back from laughing. Josie was holding onto Paul tightly, looking like she may break out into some kind of, "the power of Christ compels you," moment. Lucey seemed to be in shock, but not as bad as Josie. She'd seen me get mad before and to be honest it wasn't anything different from John. George had his arm wrapped around Lucey, tightly. His expression was stern, like he was tying to lecture John on his behavior without saying a word. I looked around and noticed that Ringo had jumped behind the bench in an effort to miss the flying bottle. I was sure that they had all seen John freak out before. But this was different. He wasn't flipping out over not being able to strum a certain pattern, or because he'd just been turned down by some girl. It was different..

John pointed his index finger at Paul, and I noticed his whole arm was shaking like mad. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do and what not to do McCartney. Don't you even fucking try to lecture me."

Paul's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a deep breathe. "John, just let her talk to you. Maybe she can fix whatever happened! Just let her-"

John walked quickly over to Paul and grabbed him by his collar. Pauls expression was still stern, but I could tell that he was scared shitless.

"You think you understand everything, don't you? You think you can just step up and fix EVERYTHING. Well look Paul, this time you just can't." John let go and turned around to face me. "I'm fucking dead, aren't I? I'm fucking six feet underground right?"

I stood up and dusted my dress off. I walked over to John with nearly no expression on my face. Looking him straight in the eye, I took a deep breath in and answered his question. "Yes. You are."

Johns eyes began to soften, they didn't look angry anymore, but lost. He closed them and breathed in deeply from his nose. "How."

I licked my lips and looked down, and then back up at him. I had to look him right in the eyes. "December 8th, 1980. You're walking to your apartment on West 72nd Street with your wife. It's late at night, and you're only going home for a few minutes to tell your son goodnight. You're about to walk in when someone calls out, "Mr. Lennon!" and you don't turn around. The man.. He has a gun. He… he shoots you four times, and you pass away later on that night from blood loss."

I had to look down, I couldn't even imagine how John could have been feeling, what his expression must've looked like. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I walked over to the bench and sat down, curling into a ball. It had always been so painful for me to talk about Johns passing, but actually telling HIM about it? The pain was surreal.

I looked up and saw that John was still standing in the middle of the walk way. His hands were tucked nicely into his pockets, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. I could just barely see a few tears roll down his cheeks as well. I shouldn't have told him. I just shouldn't have.

George was the first one to get up. He walked over to John and put his hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He brought him into a warm hug, and for a few minutes they stayed like that. Eventually the others got up as well and joined in on the hug. I could just barely hear Paul whispering, "There there," to John. Josie and Lucey came over to the other bench with me and nuzzled in close.

"Are you sure that was the best idea?" Lucey said as she began to rub my back.

"I had to tell him. He had to know.." I put my head in my hands and just sat there, sobbing for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Josie tapped me on the shoulders so I had to get up. I looked up at her and she pointed in front of us. I looked up and noticed that the boys were all starring straight at me. Paul walked over and squeezed in between Josie and I. He smiled at me half heartedly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. He rubbed my back and pulled away. He turned around and clapped his hands together, standing up and walking over to the boys. He swung his left arm around Ringo and smiled rather cheekily.

"Right then, I say we all go dancing or something. We all need some cheering up!" Ringo and John whipped their eyes with the ends of their sleeves and nodded. George grinned and turned his head to face Lucey.

"As long as this one agrees to dance at least once with me," He said, never once taking his eyes off of Lucey. I sniffled a bit and nudged her, "Go on," I said, looking back and forth between she and George. Lucey smiled widely and hugged me tightly before running up to George. She curtsied and took hold of his extended hand. Josie and I looked at each other and shrugged, figuring we might as well join in. Josie walked over to Paul, who swung his arm around her and grinned widely. "We're gonna have to show you young whipper snappers how to really dance!" He said. Everyone sort of forced out a laugh, and we began walking.

"Where should we go to?" I asked quietly. John and I were on either side of George and Lucey, and every now and then I could see him shoot me a look. This wasn't over to him.

Josie spoke up behind us, "I say we head on over to the Ivory, we haven't been there in so long! And this time, we'll actually have dates walking into the place!" I smiled at her, I could tell she was trying to cheer us all up.

The Ivory was right across the park from where we were, conveniently on the corner, so it probably would take us about fifteen minutes to get there. By this time, all the couples (and the lovable third wheel, Ringo) had all kind of gone off to talk amongst themselves. It was just John and I, separated by about three feet of sidewalk. I had been trying my best to keep looking forward, I knew he had to be watching me, and I couldn't risk awkwardly looking over and striking up an unwanted conversation. All of a sudden, I felt someone's link with mine, I looked up and saw John, looking straight ahead like I was, his expression immovable. I tried to break away but his grip tightened, and he pulled me in closer.

"It's cold." he said, tightening his grip on my arm even harder.

"Yeah," I answered. I couldn't tell if he was trying to forget about the whole thing and go back to how everything was earlier in the day, or if he was trying to talk to me about it.

"So that's why December 8th was marked with a heart that said John next to it. It was puzzling me." He said nonchalantly, flipping his hair to the side.

"Yeah," I said, looking down now. "Yeah that's for you."

"You…" he paused for a moment and shook his head, "You knew, the entire time. Why didn't you tell me? You were going to let us go back to '61 and just let me die. Why?"

I looked back up at him, his eyes weren't hard, not angry, not even a little annoyed. He seemed sad, and his expression was soft. Like he was lost without any direction. "It's not my place," I said quietly, "Look, John.. If you hadn't of, well you know, I'm pretty sure the world would be loads different. Maybe not anything to dramatic, but you caused quite a stir when you were here." I smiled at him and he looked down, but I could still see a bit of a grin forming. "Did I?" He said, looking back up at me. He was trying to hide his smile, but it was there.

I nodded my head and bit my lip, "Everyone loved you guys. I mean, they still do, but back in the day…" I stretched a bit so I could whisper in his ear, "Bigger than Elvis."

I saw his expression change almost immediately. I knew Johns personality, one bit of exiting news and all of his worries disappeared. He was nearly shaking, "Bigger than Elvis, Bigger than ELVIS?!" He smiled widely and hugged me, even spinning me around for a brief moment. He set me down and put his hands on top of his head, ravenously ruffling his hair. He turned around towards the others and threw his hands up into the air, exclaiming, "Bigger than Elvis! We're gonna be bigger than fucking Elvis!"

I laughed as I jogged over to John, putting my hands on his shoulders. "John.. People are watching." He took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

"Let 'em watch, I don't give a flying fuck! I'm gonna be bigger than mother fucking Elvis Presley!" He said, thrusting his fists into the air.

Paul smiled widely and looked over to Josie, "Seems like you've got yourself a genuine rock star as your date tonight, how about that love?" He gave her a little tap on the nose and smiled. Josie giggled and bit her lips. "I think it seems just fab darling," she responded in a mock British accent.

Lucey started jumping in one spot, "Yeeeee! George, come on, show some excitement!" She took both of his hands in his and began swinging them back and forth and tilted her head to the side, " I mean.. I already knew of course but come on!" George smiled his toothy smile at her, and they hugged tightly. George seemed a bit off to me, but he was always a bit reserved. It was starting to look up again, and I was hoping it would stay this way. I felt John grab my hand and squeezed it tightly. I turned around to find him almost uncomfortably close to me, staring right at me.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration. Drinks would be on me if I had the money!" Ringo shouted, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, a celebration." John said. He started to lean in closer to me, and I knew immediately what he was about to do. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him, just in time for his mouth to miss mine. I pulled away and smiled at him, my arms still wrapped around his neck. "Let's go grab some drinks and dance, how about it?" John licked his lips and smiled, nodding his head. I could tell that he was annoyed but I couldn't let him kiss me. It just wouldn't be right.

An hour had passed and we were all at The Ivory, dancing like maniacs. The minute we had walked in they were blasting dubstep, and we were all covering our ears in agony. John had made us all laugh hysterically when he shouted, "Ah! So this is doopstep!" We had all separated into our couple groups; George and Lucey, Paul and Josie, John and I, and some girl Ringo had recently wooed at the club. I'd never danced so much in my entire life, while other people were simply bouncing up and down, pumping their fists into the air, the rest of us were actually dancing with each other. Bopping our heads from side to side, kicking our feet around and moving our bodies to the beat of the music. It was like magic. After a while though, John and I decided to sit down and just talk for awhile, as we were both tired. I told him all about what the world was like now, politics, social affairs, etc. It seemed to make him upset, but at the end of every sentence I cracked a joke and he laughed.

"So.. Yer saying that they're making a big fucking deal about gays?" he scoffed a bit. "Fucking hell, our own managers gay, and nobody gives a fuck. What's with all the hypersensitivity?"

I was about to answer him when I felt someone grab me by the shoulder. I turned around and saw Lucey with a very serious expression on her face. She nudged me a bit, "Up up, I want to speak with you."

I sighed and looked back at John. Lucey grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Don't worry John I won't keep her long. You can go dance with the others, they're somewhere in the middle I believe."

John sighed and pushed himself up with his hands. "Alright, just gimme some money for a drink er two," he said holding out his hand.

"You need an ID to buy booze John, and preferably one from the 21st century." Lucey said as she began to drag me through the darkness and hoards of screaming people.

"You owe me then Miss Variety!" he shouted from across the room.

Lucey was dragging me along on some kind of wild goose chase, asking herself every five minutes were the bathroom was. We passed a drunken lesbian couple making out, and what seemed like frat boys trying to get one of their friends drunk as hell. A few glasses were thrown on the floor near my feet, and I thanked God I wasn't wearing exposing shoes. Finally, Lucey shouted a little, "Ah ha!" and pulled me into a small dark hallway, with one single dimmed lamp swinging from side to side in the center. I could barely see anything, so when Lucey pulled me into a small little room I was full on prepared for someone to attempt to mug us, and to count on myself to get us out of there.

Lucey shut the door behind us, locked it, and turned on the lights. It took a minute for my eyes to readjust, and it didn't help for Lucey to have her hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Are you alright?" She said, her voice seeming to slip into a British accent, like always.

I closed my eyes and smiled widely, nodding my head. "Yep, just peachy keen. Now, what in the fuck are we doing in here? Couldn't you see that John and I were actually having a nice discussion? I mean after all that's happened tonight-"

"I want to tell George," she blurted out

I stared at her in disbelief. "You want to what? You want to tell George? About what's going to happen? Lucey.. Are you nuts? No, let me rephrase that. Since when did you get nuttier?"

Lucey looked down and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not fair that just John knows. He's probably going to do something to stop it. It's not fair if we just let George get sick. He'll know that we knew all along, and he'll be pissed. I mean, I would be."

I sighed and looked right into Lucey's eyes, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Lucey, I told John because the situation demanded it. He was pissed off, he was going to go insane if I hadn't told him. Besides.. He didn't die naturally.. He didn't know it was coming. George did."

"Does that really matter? George deserves to be told just as much as John. He deserves to know that if he doesn't stop smoking right this minute, it's going to kill him. I can't just sit here and watch one of my favorite people go on thinking that they'll be okay! I need to-"

The door knob giggled. Oh shit.

"Hello? Lucey? Variety?" It was George. Double shit.

"Lucey looked at me and nodded. I tried to stop her but she got to the door first, unlocked it and smiled and she opened it up to a very lost looking George.

"Um.. Sorry, it's just.. You seemed to be taking a long time, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." He smiled nervously at us, like he was trying to force a cool grin.

"Yeah. We're fine. But, Lucey had something important to talk to you about. So I'll um.. Leave you guys here." I looked at Lucey and smiled widely at her, her eyes huge. I could already see the anxiety rising in her. I left the room and went to go find John again. Talking to him was so addictive, it was like talking to someone who just understood everything I was trying to say.

Lucey's POV

Variety closed the door, nearly slamming it I may add, and left me alone. All alone in a small, disgusting room with George Harrison. I could feel my cheeks getting red and my hands getting sweaty. I looked up at him and smiled, and looked back down, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. This was going to be harder to do alone, why did Variety have to leave?

George cleared his throat and whistled a bit before smiling at me. He put his fingers underneath my chin and lifted it up so we could see eye to eye. He grinned widely at me, oh that perfect grin. After another minute or so he stopped staring at me and pulled back up, looking around.

"So, er.. What is it you have to talk to me about?" He said, in that perfect quirky accent.

I took a deep breath in and looked directly at him. I mean, it was already so hard to look away. He was just so cute…

Finally I plucked up the courage to just come out and say it. "I have to talk to you about the um, future George. You probably don't feel like hearing it right now but whatever. I know it's a bad place and time but, you're one of my favorite people and I just want you to stay here."

George smiled, and I couldn't help but smile right back at him. He had such crooked, messed up teeth. But I didn't care. It just added to his charm.

"I'm, one of your favorite people? Me? George Harrison?" He looked down and whispered to himself, "Bloody marvelous."

I took his right hand in mine, trying not to overreact about the fact that his hands were perfect. "Look George, I need you to be serious about this, okay? It's literally a matter of life or death."

Georges grin dropped, and his expression went cold. He shook his head and looked up a bit. "I knew it," he said "I fucking knew it. Of course I'm gone." He let go of my hand and turned around to face the wall, his hands tucked into his back pockets. "How is it then? How do I go? Car accident, knifing, heart attack?"

I looked down and said it quietly, "Cancer."

George turned around and walked closer to me, "What?" he said

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath in. "Cancer. Cancer! Alright?! You smoke one cig too many and end up having cancer! But look George, we can stop this. Just stop smoking now and you'll be fine!"

He looked at me, and it looked like he was close to tears. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath in, "You mean I can fix this?"

I hugged him and smiled, feeling a few tears run down my cheeks. "Of course you can fix this. I don't want anything to happen to you George, especially since I can help you."

I pulled away, only to have George pull me right back in. He hugged me tightly, and I couldn't help but do the same. It felt so right to be hugging him, I felt so warm and safe in his embrace. All of a sudden, he gently pushed me away and took my head into his hands, and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were unbelievably soft and warm, it almost felt like they were melting into mine. I felt a spark shoot through my mouth and down my back. I closed my eyes and let myself practically melt into him. I'd had my fair share of kisses in the past, but this one was so different. There was no force, he wasn't trying too hard. Everything just felt right.

And of course that's when Variety just HAD to barge in.

Varietys POV

I flung the door open quickly, and was a little taken aback when I found George and Lucey making out. That was fast…

George backed away from Lucey just a tad and put his hands behind his back, smiling while Lucey looked around and fixed her hair. I was about to apologize and turn around to leave them to their business, but we had to get home. It was nearly 11:00 PM.

"Um.." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Sorry, it's just, we have to go. It's nearly 11:00 and if we want to get these boys back home to where they belong.. We better hurry." I could tell I was being that annoying parental type right now, but I couldn't risk the boys missing 11:11.

Luceys shoulders dropped and her faced turned into a pout, "Aw c'mon Variety do we have to leave right NOW? I'm sure it'll work on any other day too, it doesn't HAVE to be December 12th, does it?"

I rolled my head back and sighed, grabbing both George and Lucey by the wrists. "Look, we have to go. They can't stay here Lucey, they just can't."

I dragged them through the insane crowds, and by some miracle made it outside with the others. I saw them all in a circle talking, and I could tell John was leading the conversation. Great.

I walked up closer to them, George and Lucey close behind me and cleared my throat. They all turned, and John and Paul greeted me with the biggest smiles.

"Ah! The fantastic clairvoyant!" Paul said wrapping his right arm around me.

"The amazing mind reader!" John said as his dropped his left arm around my  
shoulder.

"The merciful mystic!"

"The all seeing eye."

"The stunning psychic." John whispered into my ear.

I threw both of their arms off my shoulder and looked around from Paul, to Josie, to Ringo and to John. They were up to something, something that would probably end up giving me a headache later on. "All right… what do you little flirts want?" I said going into my classic buffalo stance.

John and the others exchanged excited glances, even Josie. They all nodded in unison, and John looked at me, nearly shaking from excitement. "We've decided to stay," he said.

Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So finally, here's chapter five! Please don't plan to run a mob down to my home because of the numerous grammar and spelling mistakes that I probably missed. I don't own The Beatles, or anything else you might recognize! Enjoy!**

I stood perfectly still, closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"What the fuck do you mean, you want to stay here?"

John walked over and slung his arm around my shoulders; he stunk of alcohol, and I was really hoping that the smell of the club had just rubbed off on him. He smiled at me cheekily.

"Well Miss Variety, we've decided that we want to extend our little stay here in good old 2012," he grabbed the my chubby cheek, just like your grandparents do when they greet you. "We don't want to leave just yet! We're having a little too much fun." He smirked, and I threw his arm off of my shoulders.

"John, don't you.. Don't ANY of you understand how serious this is? If you don't go back to 1961, it could seriously effect the timeline." My temper was beginning to get the better of me. I was clenching my fists so hard, my knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"We're just a band," Paul said, flipping his dark hair to the side. "It's not like it would be that different if we stayed here and pursued music instead of going back to the 60's."

I was nearly ready to scream, to run right up to Paul and shout him down. I would have too, if Lucey hadn't of joined the conversation. She pushed me aside, dragging George over to Paul. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms, giving him a bit of a bitch glare.

"Paul I'm sorry, but you couldn't sound more ignorant right now if you tried. What do you think Variety meant when she said you guys ended up being bigger than Elvis? What, that everything just stayed the same, aside from the fact that there were four British Elvis's running around?" Paul shrugged, and Josie moved in closer to him. He noticed she must've been cold, and wrapped his jacket around her. Even when I was furious with him, I couldn't help but admit that he was single handedly the cutest boy.

Lucey rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms to move a piece of hair out of her face, "You guys literally changed everything. EVERYTHING. The way people dressed, the way music sounded, just, everything. If you stayed here, then all of that would be gone." I had to say I was proud of Lucey. I thought back to when she had to have me point to which one George was in the photographs. It felt like forever ago.

John sighed and walked cooly over to George and Lucey, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. He smiled a little and tilted his head to the side slightly. He looked over and noticed I was all by myself now, and nodded his head for me to join him. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath in, walking over. I knew this had been Johns idea. He was always so convincing in an argument or discussion, you just couldn't help but believe that whatever he said was right. As soon as I was by his side he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in, and to be honest I was too annoyed to even move by this point.

"Now look sweetheart," John said, addressing Lucey, "I never said we were never going back, I'd never be able to stand all this shit music. I just said I wanted to stay a little while longer. Does that sound okay to ya, honey?" He grinned at her, knowing he was pissing her off. George nudged John a bit, to get him to knock it off. John started to laugh and turned back towards Lucey.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said still laughing, "Did I offend ya?"

I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. Someone had let John have one drink too many, and he was starting to get unbearable. I could hear Lucey starting to spit something back at John, who just laughed in return. Paul stepped in again and complained about John always getting too drunk, about how he always got so obnoxious. Josie was complaining about being out in the cold, about how they could've been on their way home by now if I could have just agreed to them staying. Ringo stepped in and started shouting about how everyone was always fighting nowadays, asking why John and Paul couldn't just knock it off for one day. Pretty soon all of their voices morphed into one big voice; one big loud and obnoxious noise. I couldn't tune it out anymore, I'd been holding it in too long.

So I screamed.

I screamed for what seemed like five minutes. I had freed myself from Johns grip and just screamed, holding my head in my hands. I didn't care if people were staring by this point. Let them stare, let them see my frustration.

"Fine! Fine! Stay, mess up the timeline for all I fucking care. Leave all of your fucking family and friends behind, just fucking do it." I walked up to John and pointed at him, my hand nearly trembling. "But when you start to get fucking homesick, don't come crying to me. Go to some half ass mystic in Brooklyn or something."

I stormed off, walking in the direction of our apartment. More like stomping, actually. You'd think I'd be happy to hear John Lennon say he wanted to stay, because of me. You think I'd be happy to see Josie finally enjoying some part of The Beatles for once, to see Lucey finally get to be with George. But how would I be able to get them back to 1961 passed today?

After about an hour I finally got to the apartment, unlocked the door and pretty much did a canon ball into my bed. I kicked off my oxfords and slid underneath the covers, and for some reason started crying. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to get myself to stop. I never cried, and if I did it was only because of things like my grandmothers passing, or because I'd grown up poor and got frustrated because of it, or because of John…

I looked over to my clock, and squinted to see what time it was. It read " 11:58 PM, December 12th, 2012." I tried to clear my head enough so that I could think clearly, the entire time my attention fixed on the clock. I thought about what it would be like, if the boys could stay with us. I thought about how happy Josie and Lucey would be, how nice it would be to be able to talk to John. To go get some coffee with him in the early morning, to stroll through the park, laughing over our shared dark humor… Maybe it didn't always have to be at 12:12 or 11:11.. Maybe all that matter was the we were in the 12th month of the 12th year of the century.. Maybe it would still work.

11:59 PM. I closed my eyes once again, and tried concentrating. I took a deep breath in, "I wish I could make a wish at any time, not just 12:12 on December 12th. Please, I think the boys really need this." I sighed, not even bothering to make sure I'd made the wish in time. I rolled over, grabbing my blue meanie and squeezing it tightly. I just hoped that this wish would work as well..

That night I had the most fantastic dream. I was walking through a field, playing with flowers and spreading myself out in the long, soft grass. Halfway into my dream, sparks of a beautiful green color blew up in the sky like fireworks. I could hear someone singing, but I couldn't tell who it was. All I knew was that their synesthesia color was green. In the dream, I tried running towards the green flashes of light, just wanting to be closer to the beautiful music they were making. I kept running faster and faster until I tripped. And considering it was my dream, something awkward like that was to be expected.

I jolted awake, like when you have one of those dreams that you've just fallen. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, but of course I couldn't see a damn thing. After a moment of clueless semi awakeness, I realized something heavy was draped over my waist. I turned around slightly and saw John sleeping next to me. I giggled a bit at his expression, having to hold my hand over mouth so I would not wake him. He had a bit of a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to play chess in his dream or something. It was actually kind of cute.

Usually, the dark terrified me. I had always been a sucker for television shows about the paranormal as a teenager, and as a result I would never be able to sleep at night. Even with past boyfriends, if I had woken up in the middle of the night I would be much too terrified to fall back to sleep, even if they were holding me tightly, even if I knew someone was there beside me. But for some reason, having John holding me made me feel safe. It made me feel like, if I thought I saw something and screamed, he'd wake up right away and try to get rid of whatever was scaring me. It wasn't in a romantic way of course, just in one of those ultra friendly ways…

I turned my head over again and smiled as I closed my eyes. It was cold, and being the stickler she was Josie had probably turned the heat down in an effort to save money. I moved in closer to John, and all of a sudden felt his grip tighten around my waist. It alarmed me at first, mostly because none of my past boyfriends had ever done that before.

(Not saying I thought of John as my boyfriend..) None of them had subconsciously grabbed hold of me in their sleep. Come to think of it, none of them would usually come back to the apartment and spend the night if we had had fought earlier. They'd usually just stay at their place for the night and call me back in the morning. That's when I figured it out. This was almost like Johns apology. His apology for getting drunk, for causing me to freak out, for making me upset. His apology was physical, not verbal. He wasn't going to explain his feelings to me, because he didn't feel like he could. He was too self-conscience. I thought about this for awhile, about how all he wanted to do to tell me he was sorry was hold me. I didn't know how to feel at first, but slowly eased into it and closed my eyes, drifting off into my colorful slumbers once again.

"Variety.." I felt a few shakes, "Variety, wake up. Josies made breakfast."

I opened my eyes to see Paul retreating back towards the small table in the corner by Josies bed. I reached over to grab my glasses and slid them up the ridge of my nose. All six of them were gathered around the small table, eating what smelled like bacon, eggs, and of course waffles for Lucey, our lone vegetarian. I rubbed my eyes and staggered out of bed, walking over towards Josies bed to sit on, since the fantastic six had taken up all of our chairs. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed deeply. Everyone in the room was quiet, the only noises being the occasional clatter of plates and forks, and the traffic outside.

I saw Lucey nudge George, giving him a look. He nodded and picked up an untouched plate sitting next to Johns. Maneuvering through the various peoples and things, George made his way over to me and set the plate of waffles down beside my legs before sitting down next to me. He scratched his head a bit and cleared his throat, "Um, we just wanted to say uh, thank you, Variety. I mean, ya didn't make that wish obviously, so-"

"I'm still going to make the wish," I said, lifting my plate onto my lap and beginning to dig in. "On New Years Eve," my mouth was stuffed with waffles at this point, but I kept talking, "The way I see it, as long as it's in the 12th month of the 12th year of this century, I can still make the wish. So we have to get you boys back before New Years Day, or you'll be stuck here." I swallowed and looked up, and nodded at everyone. "So we have a couple of weeks, is that fine and dandy with everyone here?" Everyone nodded in agreement except John. He was still staring down at his food, playing with it.

There was a sense of awkwardness in the room, as we all kind of ate silently. After a few minutes, Ringo stood up and headed towards the front door, and grabbing his coat from off the floor. Paul swallowed and gave Ringo a confused look. "So where're you going then?" He said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm going out, of course. Got a date with some bird last night, before we all left the club. Said she wanted to get coffee or something around ten, so I better get going." He said, flipping his collar up and heading out the door.

Paul shrugged and went back to chewing, and George got up off the bed and sat down next to Lucey once again, who in turn nuzzled as closely as she could to him. I saw a small smirk emerge on George's face as she did so, and smiled a little to myself. They seemed so cute together.

After about an hour of senseless chatting and discussions, Josie stood up and announced that she still had some Christmas shopping to get done, at which point Paul immediately said he'd join her, which caused the both of them to smile widely at each other. George stretched a little, doing that cliché move where the boy puts his arm around the girl. He played with his hair a little and smiled at Lucey, "Fancy going out for coffee er something then? Er um.. I sawr some ice skating rink, the Rockerfeller? We can go there. I mean, wherever you want is-" Lucey interrupted him mid-sentence, tapping him on the nose. "We can do all of those things, it sounds like loads of fun." They smiled at each other and decided that now was probably the best time to leave, since it was only around 11:00. The four of them got up from their seats and gathered their things, waving goodbye as they headed out the door. It was just John and I now.

I trudged over to my bed, grabbing my copy of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" before plopping myself down on my bed. I was nearly finished reading it for the millionth time, right at the part where the jury was sitting on guinea pigs.

John stood up from the table and strode over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. After a minute of no response from me, he leaned over and grabbed the corner of my book, holding it up so he could see the title. He smiled and let go, scooching over to to sit beside me against the wall.

"Reading about Alice huh?" He started digging in his pocket for something, pulling out a box of cigs, then a lighter. He pulled the cigarette up to his thin lips and held the lighter up, lighting the end and then shaking it to get the flame to go out. He took a drag and breathed out straight forward, before turning back to me. "It's me favorite book," he said, smiling cheekily at me with the cig in the corner of his mouth.

I smirked and looked back up at him, "It's mine too, I can relate to it somehow. How Alice is just so confused half the time, and the other half she's feeling out of place.." I closed the book and looked down into my lap.

John removed the cig from his mouth and stared straight ahead again. "Yeah, I understand. In someway it doesn't make me feel like such a fucking loon. Like there are people out there who 'er just as fucked up as I am in me head." He laughed a little to himself and looked over to me. "What do you have in yer little past that makes you fucked up? What do you have to be upset or feel confused about?"

I looked up at him. I hated the smell of cigarettes, especially when they were right in my face. I coughed a few times rubbed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

John rolled his eyes and took another drag from the cig. "I mean what's yer fucking story Variety? Ya don't seem like the type of girl who would feel lost er confused half the time. Ya seem like the type who probably has everything right in front of yerself. Pass me glasses over?"

I reached over to the nightstand, grabbing Johns glasses and handing them over to him. "You want my story then?" I said tying my hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, you seem to know mine like the back of yer fucking hand, so I might as well get to know you," he slid his arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Since it looks like we're gonna be living together fer a few weeks."

I looked up at him, and he made one of his goofy monkey faces at me. Suddenly all the awkwardness in the room was gone, and for some reason I felt like I could just unwind and let him know everything. I took a deep breath in and did just that. I told him about growing up poor, even at one time having to rely on my fathers mother for food, how we couldn't have the heat on during the winter because it cost too much. I told him about the death of my Mum-Mum, about how it tore my family apart, about how I couldn't remember about three years of my life because of it. I told him about the eventual break down of my mother, how one day she just ceased speaking and wandered off one night. But for some reason, none of those things seemed as painful to talk about than the time where I almost did myself in.

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry in front of him. I wiped my eyes and looked back up.

"When I was 13, that's when I fell in love with you guys. You just seemed to represent everything I thought society was lacking. Youth, freedom, happiness, you know. So of course I was crazy about you guys, and felt happy myself. And of course, some people just don't want to see others as happy do they? So they teased me, it was really harmless at first. But then they started saying things like, really awful things. But what got me was that they were saying things about my whole family as well. By that point I just thought, I'm causing too much trouble for them. So, one night I grabbed a scarf and tried to…" I breathed in deeply, feeling tears stream down my cheeks. "You know. But my mother came in before anything happened. I just really didn't know what to do by the point, I-"

Before I could finish, I felt Johns other arm wrap around me and pull me in. Usually when I would tell someone about the time I almost did myself in, they'd just kind of say sorry and get nervous and awkward. I'd never had anyone try and console me like this. His hug was so warm and almost kind of honest.

I sniffled a bit and hugged John back, letting my head fall on his shoulder. I had never really had any guy friends growing up, so it felt nice to just have a boy comforting me just because.

"I'm sorry, 'm sorry that happened to you. I used to think about it every now 'n then but I never got around to trying it," he squeezed me a little tighter. "The bastards."

At that moment I remembered my dream from the night before, the flashes and swirls of green, and waking up a while later to John holding me. I smiled and pushed myself back gently, wiping my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time. I smiled at John, and laid down on my pillows. I looked at the ceiling for a long time, remembering the glow in the dark stars I used to have up there. They always made me feel like I was living in some kind of magical realm.

"You know John, aside from the shitty childhood I had, there were some good things along the way." I sat up against the wall, fluffing up my pillows for support.

"Ah, ya mean ya weren't just some kid who ended up on the shit end of the stick then?" He said smiling. I laughed and threw my blue meanie at him, which he began playing with.

"Yeah," I said, keeping my eyes on him. The sun was shinning directly through the window of the apartment, highlighting Johns reddish brown hair beautifully. "When I was around 14 I found out I have this thing called synesthesia, where when I hear sounds, or see certain things, I see colors for them. Sometimes I smell stuff too, like say you were wearing an orange shirt today? I'd smell goddamn oranges, I hate oranges though." He started laughing at that, and once again I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was nearly impossible not to.

John rubbed his nose and smiled at me, "So, ya see colors fer people then?" I nodded, brushing my bangs out of my face. "What's mine then, me color."

I observed him for a moment, like I usually had to do when I was trying to see someone's color. I smiled, I had always seen him as just green, which usually means the person represents life. But this time I was seeing another color, yellow. Usually I saw yellow for someone who just always seemed happy, and occasionally I saw it mixed in with someone who was feeling incredibly happen at the moment. I smiled, "You're green and yellow, it means you're full of life and happy." John smiled back at me, leaning in just a bit closer. It felt so nice to think that John was just as happy speaking with me as I was with him.

"So there's more to yer special powers than just time traveling?" I nodded, and he smirked, throwing my meanie down on the ground. "I've heard that people with those little mind quirks 'er supposed to be pretty damn smart."

"I'm probably the smartest woman you'll ever meet," I said winking at him. He smiled at me, moving in closer to me once again. This time he was sitting next to me, shoulder to shoulder.

I looked down and then back up at him. "John.. Why'd you sleep with me last night? I mean, get in bed with me?" I didn't know why I was asking him this, I pretty much knew already.

John smirked and moved some of my hair behind my left ear, "I felt bad that we fought, 'n I figured there's no sense in any fucking heart felt apology. I mean, if yer anything like me, which I think ya are, you wouldn't listen. Other than that, I wasn't gonna lay on the floor with George 'n Lucey, or in the corner with Ringo, and I definitely was not going to sleep in the same bed as Paul and Josie." He stopped and smiled at me for a minute, "It was nice watching you, I mean that makes me sound like a fucking pervert 'er something but I dunno. After everyone else went to sleep, I was messing around and started playing Blue Moon on yer guitar. You were smiling in yer sleep you know. It was kind of sweet, you know."

I smiled, and before I could say anything, John placed his hand on the back of me head, his hands running through my hair, and kissed me. The most intimate, forceless, soft kiss I had ever experienced. And I pushed him away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short, and so awful. I really wanted to have a nice George and Lucey chapter but school just became too much all of a sudden! I promise my schedule will be regular from now on! Enjoy! (I hope.) I do not own anything you may recognize.**

Lucey's POV

"I don't know, what's there that's interesting about me?" I said, smiling as I took a sip of my coffee.

George grinned, that oh so perfect grin of his, and twirled the straw around in his hot chocolate. "Seems to be everything. At least to me, you know."

George, Paul, Josie and I had been out for a solid half hour by now, and the only place we had gotten to was a crappy coffee place around Broadway. Paul and Josie were sitting on the other end of the shop, giggling like mad. But to be honest I didn't notice much, all I could focus on was George.

We decided that we really didn't know each other that well, and seeing as we both seemed to fancy each other a considerable amount, we figured it would be a nice idea to catch up at the coffee shop. He'd already told me everything about his childhood, his parents and siblings, how he got into the band, the Hamburg days, just.. Everything. He was so interesting, not one dull side to him. What did I have to talk about? An average childhood in an average small town. Not really the definition of exciting if you know what I mean.

I bit my lip, and looked down into my swirling cup of coffee, "You think I seem interesting?" I said, watching the remnants of cream swirl into the brown liquid.

George placed his elbow on the table the leaned his head in his hand, staring only at me. He smiled softly, "Yeah, everything. I saw the bow in your hair first you know, in the line for those pretzels. I thought to meself, I don't see something like that much, she must be different," His hand reached out from underneath the table and grabbed mine. He squeezed it a bit and rubbed his thumb against my hand. "I like different you know. Because you never know what to expect with a girl who's different." He smiled at me, and for something reason I giggled a bit. I honestly couldn't help it, he was just so charming.

I wanted to go do something with him, be alone or something. I didn't want Paul or Josie to be trailing behind. I glanced behind me and saw that they were still laughing over each others corny jokes, and giving each other goo-goo eyes every so often. I was really hoping that that wasn't what George and I looked like.

I turned back to face George, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them just a tad. I was probably smiling way to much, but I didn't care. "What do you say we go ice skating? I haven't gone in a dogs age, and you know," I moved and piece of hair behind my ear and shrugged, "It'd be really nice to have you come with me."

All of a sudden he sort of stiffened, and seemed to be very nervous. He began rubbing the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "I- I uh, I dunno Lucey. I mean I'm pretty fucking awful at ice skating. Only done it once in me entire life, and I felt flat on me face." He starting mumbling now, "I'd hate to do that in front of you."

I smiled at him reassuringly as I stood up and put my coat on. "It'll be fun, I promise you." He looked up at me, looking so very worried. Jesus, he was so cute, it was a wonder I hadn't nearly pounced on him yet. I took his hand in mine and pulled him up, bringing him into a big hug. He was so skinny, but somehow his hug still felt protective. I could have stayed in that one spot forever, but I figured we had to get a move on. I wanted to be back at the apartment before dark.

I pulled away from George and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I promise it'll be fun George. Besides, I'll probably fall a lot more than you will." George smiled and slipped his hand into mine as we made our way out of the shop. We told Paul and Josie that we'd be back at the apartment before dark, and they more or less waved us off and continued making goo-goo eyes at one another.

We made our way up to Rockefeller, George seeming to get increasingly nervous the closer we got. I linked arms with him and tightened my grip very often, patting him on the back and reassuring him that it was really no big deal.

We had finally gotten to the ice skating rink after a long and confusing walk ( I got us just a tad lost..) and were tying up our skates. I looked over to George, he kept shaking his legs nervously. It was getting kind of ridiculous by this point, I mean I had told him it was going to be all right, that I wouldn't care if he fell. I rolled my eyes and walked (more like a strut, please) over to him, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. He looked up and smiled, "Have I done something wrong then?"

I couldn't help but grin at him, you know.

I sighed and sat down beside him, and began rubbing his back. "No, of course not George it's just," I paused for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. "I don't understand why you're so wound up about this. I mean I've told you a million times by now, I don't care if you fall, if you fall flat on your face! I probably will too!" He shook his head a bit and rubbed his eyebrow. I sighed once again, "What is the problem, really George?"

George looked back up at me and smiled nervously, "Well ya know I've been awkward fer me whole life. And I've gotten dumped too many times fer it. I.. I just don't want to embarrass you er anything. I just, well ya know I really like ya Lucey. I just don't want to be jeopardizing that er anything, you kno-"

At that moment I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just leaned forward, and kissed George lightly on the lips. It was soft and sincere at first, but soon he eased into it. It was just like the night before, I felt like I was practically melting into him. I felt his hand brush the side of my cheek for a moment and I smiled as I felt a blush coming on. After about a minute or so of this blissful kissing, we both pulled away and just sort of rested our foreheads together. I couldn't help myself from staring into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they seemed so sincere and honest. I smiled broadly and looked down, taking his hand into mine.

"Are you still nervous?" I said, and I felt him squeeze my hand a little.

"I think I'll be able to last, for a little while anyway." He said, grinning at me.

And for the rest of the night that same cocky grin stayed plastered onto his face. We skated until it was past dark, but we were just having so much fun that neither of us seemed to care. We mostly skated around the outside of the rink, holding hands and laughing at each other when one of slipped from time to time. The Christmas lights from the giant Christmas tree illuminated George beautifully, giving him a little twinkle in his eye. I hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

Eventually I got pretty tired, I mean skating takes a lot out of you. George seemed pretty keen on finally starting to head home. We were unlacing our skates, when my attention was caught once again by the giant Christmas tree. I felt compelled to stand underneath of it, with George, and only George. I don't know why though, it was just one of those overpowering feelings you get sometimes.

I waited until he was done to grab him by the arm and walk him on over to the tree with me. The white lights laced around the huge green branches looked like something out of a fairy tale, which was perfect because that's what life felt like right now.

"Lucey, I thought we were going home?" George said after I stopped bluntly. I turned around and grabbed his hands, holding them up and stretching them out, only to let them fall and for mine to wrap around his neck. I felt his arms going up and then slowly fall onto my back, and he patted me a bit. "Is everything alright?"

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. I loosened my astonishingly tight grip and wiped my eyes. "Do you even know how much you mean to me George? Do you even understand how much I love you? Growing up I just couldn't get over how I felt about you, how much I wanted to hug you until you turned blue because you seemed to understand just everything," I sniffled a bit and smiled. "You know, I used to get so annoyed whenever anyone would say that just seeing someone made them happy because I didn't understand, it didn't happen with me. But then I found you and I just couldn't help myself but smile at any picture of you. But at the end of everyday I just cried because I knew I'd never be able to see you. I just-"

George cupped his big, callused hands around my cheeks, wiping away a fear stray tears with his thumb. All the while smiling.

"I'm here now though, aren't I? And look, I'm not leaving this time!" He hugged me tightly and ran his hand over my hair. "It's alright, I'm staying right here, I promise you."

In that moment I felt like I could stay there with George forever (I say that a lot don't I? Ah, what the heck.) I felt so at ease when I was this close to him, and I knew that he had to feel the same. Neither of us moved for what seemed like an eternity from underneath that tree. George was still rubbing the back of my head when he took his head off from the top of my head where he was resting it and onto my shoulder.

"Lucey?" He said quietly.

"Yeah George?" I said, sniffling once again.

"Well, you know how Variety is having us all go back before New Years right?"

I had been trying to forget about that, Jesus George. "Yeah, I know." I said bluntly.

"Well I've been thinking about it a lot lately and-"

"Yeah?" I said rather impatiently. I was actually pretty darn curious by this point, his voice had taken on a rather strange tone.

"I think you should come back with us." He said as he squeezed me tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW I AM SO SORRY. Honestly, this time it was a combination of school work, and me being lazy after have finished hours worth of homework. But here it is! Sorry if it's bad or has lots of mistakes. It's all John and Variety this time folks! Have fun! By the way, I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter that you might recognize! And please, check out the song I mention in here. Marika Hackman is a genius! Okay, enjoy! (I hope.)(Wait also, there's supposed to be a big space between the parts where she and John are still in the apartment and then outside... I don't know why that isn't working..)  
**

Variety's POV

I didn't push him away because I didn't want the kiss. As a matter of fact, it actually felt really good. I pushed John away because deep in the back of my mind, something felt…off.

I cautiously opened one of my eyes to see a rather confused looking John Lennon. He didn't look angry, which I was happy about. In fact, he seemed to be kind of… off as well. He wiped his mouth and shook his head lightly.

"Did you fucking feel that too?" He said, holding his hand to his head.

I nodded, "Yeah, what the hell was that?"

John shrugged and rain his hand through his hair. "Hell if I know. Sure wasn't one of those fucking sparks though." He smirked and moved a piece of hair behind my ear, leaning back against the wall. "You know what though?" I turned to face him, sliding my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "It was… nice."

I smiled half-heartedly at him. "John, you know you can't do this, just go off kissing other women I mean. You love Cyn, don't pretend you don't."

John stiffened and straighted his back up against the wall. " I do love her, I'm not going to say I don't," He looked down and gently took my hand. "But the thing is Variety, I feel much closer to you some how. I can't even tell if it's love er not, which is why I like it."  
He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in for yet another kiss. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. It seemed to startle him, considering the fact that afterwards he looked rather angry with me. I patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "John, no. You have a girlfriend who you love. You can't just go around with other women, it's not fair to Cynthia."

Now it was John who was rolling his eyes. "Look Variety.. god dammit that's a weird ass name, don't ya have any nicknames?"

"No."

"Fucking hell. Well anyway, I've already told you do love Cyn, she's great. Smart, so attractive, sweet, and ya know all that shit. But I'll tell you what, I've never been able to connect to anyone like I do with you, not even Cyn. That has to mean something."

John took hold of my hand again, squeezing it just a little this time. He looked down at my hand and smiled. He started to giggle to himself as he stared down at my fingers, observing each one individually. He looked back up at me, seeming happy as ever. "Yer hands! They're so small!" He began inspecting each finger, until he reached my ring finger. He looked at this one for an exceptionally long amount of time, pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, and looked up at me. I gently removed my hand from his grasp and slid down onto my pillow, stretching out on the bed. John did the same and laid down next to me. I placed my hand on top of my stomach and smiled to myself.

"You know John, not all music from this generation is a pile of shit." I said, pronouncing the word 'shit' in a mock scouse accent. He looked over to me and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "Oh really?" I smiled and leaned over, reaching down to where my iHome sat on the floor next to my bed. I turned on my iPod and found the song, "You Come Down," by Marika Hackman. I hit play and settled myself back down on my bed. It took a minute for the song to actually start, as it was off of YouTube. But when it did, I saw Johns eyes light up, and he looked over towards the spot I had been leaning towards. He got out of the bed and sat on the ground, staring intently at my iHome.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He said quietly to himself, marveling at the sight of the iPod.

I smiled, rolling over to my side. "It's called an iPod. It's this little device that you can store songs, audio books, games, and movies on." I rolled my legs up again, slipping my hands under my pillow. "It's actually really extraordinary."

John looked up at me in total disbelief, and then back at the iPod. He laughed to himself a little and leaned back, running his hand through his hair. "You mean, you can just watch a film any time you want on that little thing? And-nd- And," He stood up, pointing to the small device. "You can just carry around records, hundreds, on that?"

"You catch on quickly, don't you?" I said with a grin. I leaned down and paused the music for just a moment, and got out of bed.

"How'd you stop it?" John said, peering closer at the iPod. He was basically on his hands and knees by this point.

"I just hit pause John," I said as I reached up and grabbed a few candles and some matches from the cabinet. I set them down on the table and walked over toward the window, opening it just a crack to like a puff out air in. I closed the curtains and stepped back to light the candles. I did this all the time really, when no one else was home. And with John being here, it felt even better. Someone who understood me.

I heard John sit back down on my bed as I lit the last candle and set it down. I walked back over and laid down next to where he was sitting. In seconds John was leaning over me. "Ya know, with everyone else gone, we could be doing something." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. He was still at it. He bent down a little and I realized he was going to try and kiss me again, his eyes were closed and all. Just before he got close enough to my face, I grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled. He opened his eyes and immediately seemed annoyed.  
"Yeah, let's do something. Like go out for some hot chocolate." I lightly pushed him off of me and sat up. I was still in my pajamas, which wasn't unusual . Musicians are known for staying in the same clothes for weeks on end. I looked over at John and gave him a cocky smile, one I was delighted to see him return. I walked over towards the pile of clothes on the floor sitting by Josie's bed and picked out a salmon colored dress with a black collar, and nude tights. It'd be such a long time since I'd worn the dress, possibly since high school. You could still see just a little bit of pencil marks on it.

I stood up straight, throwing the clothes onto my shoulder and slouching a bit. I turned around to see that John was still staring at me. I grinned and spun my finger around, signaling for him to turn around. He gave me a sort of exasperated look.

"Yer joking," he said, though he was already starting to turn himself around.

I smiled and threw my shirt off once I was completely out of his sight. "I've just never really been comfortable changing in front of other people John."

"But yer perfectly fine changing in front of Paul?" He said, turning his head to the side a bit.

I folded my arms across my chest, going into my buffalo stance. I still couldn't help but smile though. "Now why would Paul tell you about that?"

"He was bragging about it fer awhile ya know. Rubbing it in me face. The others as well though. We all sort of fancied ya, ya know. When you popped up 'nd all." He paused for a moment, and I saw a faint smile crawl up the side of his face. " I'm no romanitic, in case ya couldn't tell."

I smiled and slid my dress on, slipped my pants off and my tights on. I stood up straight, blew out the candles, and saw John turned around now. "That's good actually, because neither am I."

I hooked my arm onto Johns and laid my head down on his shoulder as we exited the apartment building. The streets of New York were lit up beautifully by all the Christmas decorations, although they reminded me that I still hadn't purchased a single present.

We walked quickly down the sidewalk, both of us seeming to be trying to get closer to the other all the while. For me, it was because I was really quite cold, even with a heavy winter coat on. For John, I knew he just wanted to be closer to me.

I wanted to get a cup of hot chocolate right away. I'd even settle for some beer by this point, as long as I wasn't cold. The coffee place was only a few doors down from the apartment building, and when we got close enough to it I started to make my way towards the door, but John held me back. I looked at him curiously for just a moment. He looked dead set on something, his features looking very focused. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, thin lips ever so slightly pursed, and his soft eyes seemed to look harder. It was an expression I often caught myself making. He was really thinking about something, and I wanted so badly to know what.

"John, I thought we were getting some hot chocolate? I'm fucking cold." I nearly squealed as I squeezed his arm harder. I pushed my bangs aside and looked up at him. He was still staring straight ahead, not seeming to be paying attention. It actually made me jump a bit when he finally answered.

"I wanted to go somewhere else first. Um, ya know get you something." He tilted his head to the side and scratched it lightly. "I just thought it would be nice."

I could sense the awkwardness basically pouring out of the both of us. He was trying to be romantic, because I was resisting. I hadn't ever really thought of how easily girls must have come to him. So the one time one of them acts uninterested he's going to give it his all.

Our walk continued for another few blocks, with John peering into a few stores here and there, shaking his head, and continuing to walk quickly. It felt like ages before he finally turned us towards what seemed to be one of those obscure jewelry shops. I cringed as we walked in, he was going to try and buy me a ring or something, in hopes that it would make me change my mind. All I could think of is how awkward I'd make the situation.

As John and I walked in a little bell attached to the door chimed, and I took the hat I had been wearing and shoved it onto Johns head, just in case we had any extreme Beatles fans in here. I pulled it down enough so that he slightly covered his eyes. Shame though, seeing as his eyes are so beautiful.

"Ack! What's all this then?" He said, trying to push the hat back up.

I sighed lightly and gently pulled the red knit hat back down. "You've got to keep your face hidden John. Out in the middle of a busy New York sidewalk you can walk around, everyone is either too busy or too crazy to notice anyone else." I paused, and pushed up the hat just a tad so that his thick eyebrows were in sight. I smiled and laid my hands on top of Johns shoulder and rested my head there, "We wouldn't want any wild Beatle frenzy, now would we?"

"Ya make it sound as if we're like fucking Jesus Christ and his discipiles coming through here," he said, grinning and walking off to look at some odd jewelry.

"Bigger.." I whispered to myself, tucking my hands into my warm coat pockets and walking over towards John. He was looking at all kinds of strange looking jewelry. I had my eyes locked on a certain necklace though. It was a blue eye, in the style of cat eye makeup. The eye was surrounded by diamonds, making it seem all the more interesting. I really just couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

My day dreaming was cut short by a light shove to the side though. I looked up to see John staring straight at me, just as the eye on the necklace had been. Although his coffee colored eyes seemed much sweeter than the cold hard blue of the necklace's.

"Ya like that one then?" He said, raising his eyebrows, making him look nervous.

I ran my hand through my dark hair and shook it while nodding a bit, looking back at the necklace. "It's interesting," I turned to face John again, smiling widely. "It kind of gives me the sense that if I wore it, I would be noticed in a crowd. It would make people curious."

I saw Johns nervous look break into a smile then. One that I had only seen in pictures, one where his slightly crooked, chipped teeth were showing. One in which he looked truly happy, thrilled even. It was charming actually, and I had to snap my head back to remind myself that I didn't want anything to happen between us.

"I'll get it fer ya then," he smiled cheekily then, a look that I could recognize. He figured he was beginning to win me over. I was worrying that he was right.

After John had purchased the necklace, and we were about a block away from the store and so hopelessly out of breath, I felt the most wonderful feeling of relief wash over me. The man at the counter had been staring at John the entire time, it was almost uncomfortable to watch. As he had been wrapping the necklace in a small paper bag, he asked John if anyone had ever told him that he bore a striking resemblance to John Lennon. Thankfully, John gave him a quick witted answer, grabbed both the small bag and myself, and basically ran out the door and a block away. Good to know he was at leasr starting to take all of this seriously.

"Fucking hell, am I really that recognizable?" He said, taking deep breaths and bending over slightly.

I nodded, breathing just as hard with my hands on my hips. "Would you like to keep the hat on now John?" I said, smiling widely.

John returned my smile and pulled the hat down over his face. He held his hands up and spun around. "Will this do Variety?" He laughed and pulled the hat back up, looking directly at me and smiling warmly. He grabbed the bag suddenly and spun his finger around, telling me to do the same. I rolled my eyes and did so. I heard some rustling from the bag for a minute or two, and then after a moment of silence I felt my hair being pulled up, making me shiver. I felt the cool metal string around my neck then. My hair fell back down my back and I felt myself being spung around gently. I was facing John again, too close for comfort, again. I knew it was going to happen this time though.

"Can't you just try?" He said, gently sliding his finger down my cheek.

"It's not fair to Cynthia, John." I was trying to resist, I knew it was wrong. But by this point I don't believe I could hold myself back. The rest of the world had slipped away. Corny, I know. But somehow it had.

"It's fine love," He said to me. And for the first time in my life, I took the phrase, "it's fine," to heart. It's fine, nothing to worry about, just let it happen.

And so I did…

In that moment on the sidewalk, the Christmas lights seemed to dim, the cars honking and pedestrains shouting vulgar things ceased to exist. The cold air pinching my nose and cheeks had gone to strike another, because I had never felt warmer. The only things I was really aware of were the tingling feeling inside my chest, and Johns soft lips on mine. The off feeling was there for a moment again, but quickly disappeared. I felt Johns arms wrap around me tightly, and of course I did the same. I'd never had a kiss like this before. Never had one filled with so much passion and meaning. He wanted to kiss me, to feel closer to me, and it felt nice to be able to tell from just a kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally pulled away from each other. I couldn't help but smile, and giggle, and do everything that I never really thought people did after a kiss. I pushed my bangs out of my face for quite possibly the hundredth time that day and rested my forehead on Johns.

"That was pretty damn romantic, for someone who claims to know nothing about the subject." I said.

"I took Paul to Paris a few months ago. Learned a few things over there about this shit." He said, which sent us both into hysterics.

Everything felt so.. Pretty after that. We finally did get to the coffee shop, and all we did was discuss books and smile at each other every once and a while. We really went in depth on books like "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," again, as well on books that the other had never even heard of. It was really everything I had ever wanted in a relationship, and the fact that John was here as well made everything seem like for once the world was making some sense.

I got a call from Josie then. I told John to hold on for just one minute, and walked outside of the shop for a moment. It wa getting rather hot in there, and I needed a quick whisp of cold air. As soon as I got outside I hit the take call button. It was hard to hear Josie, the service was awful where I was standing. I walked to the left just a little, near some alley. I held the phone up my ear and answered her.

"Hello? Josie?"

Just then I felt something hit me on the back of the head, hard. I fell onto the cold ground, and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well... I feel awful. I kept saying that this chapter would come and it's taken so long! Please don't lose hope in this fic! It's going to keep on trucking! Okay so, here's chapter 8 I hope you guys like it, as well as the new character! I do not own nor do I claim to own anything that I may mention in here that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!**

On the night of December 13th, 2012, I was nearly raped in an alley in New York City. If I were alone, I probably would have died right there.

But I wasn't alone that night.

When I woke up in the hospital at around 4:50 AM, I looked over and saw John slouched in one of those uncomfortable looking hospital chairs, poorly illuminated by the dim lights in the room. Almost immediately I felt a sharp pain explode in my head. I tried rubbing my forehead but found myself messing up bandages that were tightly wrapped around my head. I probably should have been worried about what had happened, but the fact that John was there was really all I needed.

I leaned my head back, slowly down onto the surprisingly soft pillows and closed my eyes. That hurt as well, mind you. As I did so I could hear some muffled voices from outside. As the door squeaked open I just barely twitched my left eye open, to see Paul, Josie, George, Lucey, Ringo, and someone I didn't recogize come barreling in. I kind of wanted them in here, but at the same time I really just wanted to fall asleep again.

"Well! Look who's up and at 'em with the rest of us!" Paul said, smiling and lightly kissing my cheek. "Good to see ya awake again V." He smiled and stepped back, placing the small bouquet of roses he had with him down on the table in front of the bed. I smiled and nodded a bit.

Lucey and Josie ran up to at the same time, hugging me tightly. More so Lucey than Josie though.

"Jesus H. Christ!" I wailed, "Could you try and be a tad gentler with the injured one here Lucey?" They both stepped back for a moment, but in a flash Lucey was smiling again and hugging me tightly.. Again.

"Good to have you back Variety." She said, squeezing me.

"I guess it's good to be back!" I said, adjusting myself back into a comfortable position as Lucey retreated back with the others.

George came next, (or at least I was hoping it was George, couldn't see without my glasses you see.) he came up to me and hugged me lightly, but still his embrace was warm and inviting.

"I'm glad yer okay," he said softly. "Lucey was going mad when John rang us up. Also, yer fun to have around.. Hate to not have ya." He said, backing away slowly.

"I'm also helpful for getting you all back to your rightful time," I murmured to myself.

There was only Ringo left now, he and that other person he was with. I squinted my eyes hopelessly trying to figure out who this person was. I must've looked like an idiot.

"Still squinting, specks?" The woman said. Her voice was so familiar, the firey curly red hair as well. And that's when it hit me.

"Kim?! Kim Staggers?" I cupped my hands around my eyes like glasses and shook my head around. "Kimberly darling, is that you love?!" I said in my now tired mock English accent.

From what I could tell, Kim bowed slightly and whipped out her left hand like some sort of flamboyant waiter. "At your service my leige. Oh wait, sorry. I was doing that stupid thing where I refer to myself." She stood up and lightly put her hand on my shoulder, smirking. "It's good to see you."

"I should say so," I said, picking her hand up off my shoulder as if disgusted by it. "When isn't it a pleasure to see me?"

Kim crossed her arms and smoothly flipped her long flamming hair to the side, "Usually in the morning, the rest of the day sometimes. Most of the time anyway." She looked up from her nails for a moment and smirked at me. One which I returned with a slight push, which made me wince in pain a little.

I rubbed my shoulder and relaxed back into the over stuffed yet comfortable pillows and folded my arms over my chest. "So uh, guys.. Why am I here?" I bit my bottom my lip and owled up my eyes as I looked around the room. Suddenly every face in the room was very somber. "I mean one minute, I'm answering a phone call, the next I feel something hit my head.. Now?"

"It's my fault." I heard a sleepy voice call from the side.

I couldn't tell but I'm pretty sure Paul was the one who rolled his eyes next. "John, it wasn't your fault. It just.. Happened."

John sat up, leaned back down, rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. "But Paulie, it wouldn't have 'just happened' if I was out there with her. Would've pummeled the bastard the moment he laid eyes on her…"

I was starting to get a lump in my throat. I knew by this point, what they were talking about. But I think I needed someone to say it outloud.

"So, I was raped then?" I said, turning towards John, who looked away in return.

Paul held up a finger and rushed over to my side. "No! No, you were NOT raped. Well.. Ya almost were. Josie was calling ya to see where you and John had gone off to, and the moment you didn't answer her back she got worried. So we were rushin' around everywhere, till John called us up. He's a bright one, ya know. Figured out how to work that phone of yours and called up Josie again. Anyway, apparently this guy snuck up on ya and hit ya on the back of the head, real hard. Ya screamed, and some people passin' by heard just as the guy was about tuh' drag ya off. John heard it too, and socked him. Before calling us ya know." Paul sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand into his, coming closer to my face and speaking softly. "He saved ya, ya know." He leaned back and smiled, nodding over towards John.

"It wouldn't have happened if I had followed you out there." John said, his hands running through his hair.

Lucey rolled her eyes, with less sass than Paul though, (of course) and walked over to John, wavering her arms an awful lot.

"Jesus Christ John, it wasn't your fault and besides, NOTHING HAPPENED. Variety just has a bump on her head and a few scratches, that's it. Stop blaming yourself for something that didn't happen."

Kim walked over and pulled Lucey aside, "Would you calm down? Christ it's like an episode of the Kardashians in here."

All at once, the boys said, "Who?"

I should probably elaborate on Kim. Kimberly Staggers, pretty cool kid I suppose. She had been in our group in high school, a pretty prominent figure actually. She'd always wanted to be an actress I think, and last I' heard she was doing just that, somewhere in the city. Josie and I had been saying for awhile how we should try and look her up, but just never got around to it. From what I remember she was always keen on Ringo, and from the looks of it, it seemed as though Ringo seemed pretty keen on Kim. She was very pale, with some light freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was a firey red color, that looked like flames sparking into the air when ever she moved her head. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, and were huge as well. She'd always had a problem with her nose as well, which I never understood because it always looked fine to me. She was around my height, maybe half an inch or less shorter. She always sort of reminded me of a Pete Shotton to my Lennon, as we were usually the ones cracking jokes. The only difference was that I never made a ridiculous pet name for us like John did, and we weren't joined at the hip.

John shook his head and stood up quickly, getting right in Lucey's face. "Look here Lucey, I've had it up to here with ya yelling at me all the time. I'm not blaming meself for any rapin' that didn't happen. I'm blaming meself fer the fact that right now she's wrapped up in all tha' and in pain, and if I 'ad been there it wouldn't 'ave happened!" Johns nostrils were flared, his face red. He was fuming.  
"John. Stop it."

John looked straight over to me, something he hadn't done the entire time we had been in this cramped little room. I kept my eyes focused on his, a trick my mother had taught me. It was a silent way of getting through to someone.

After an long, awkward silence, John broke the gaze and barreled out of the room. Everyone in the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, especially Lucey.

"Fucking hell," Ringo said, pulling a cig out of his coat pocket. " Can't keep pulling this shit you know." Just as he was about to lit it Kim pulled it from his fingers and directed him to the "NO SMOKING" sign right next to the door. Ringo rolled his eyes and stood up quickly, heading for the door as well. "Can't get a fucking break, I'll be back in a little while." And with that, a second Beatle had left.

"Well at least I can sit down now," Josie said making an advance towards the chair John had been sitting in, only to be blocked by Kim who got it instead.

I gently rubbed my head again and looked at the clock. It was 5:20 now, and suddenly the question of exactly how long had I been asleep popped into my head.

"Jesus.. Paul, how long have I been out?" I said, still staring at the clock.

"Well… I think John got ya to the hospital maybe around 9:30 er so… and we didn't get here until maybe an hour later. So erm.." He stopped for a moment to count it out on his fingers, "I'd say just about nine hours love." Paul smiled warmly at he and folded his hands into his lap.

"Can't say that's surprising," Josie said, sitting down at the edge of my bed. She looked down at the quilted blankets and ran her hand across. "She was usually the first to fall asleep during sleepovers. Always asleep."

I smiled at her and kicked the bed a bit to get her to move. Some time passed and eventually 5:20 turned into 6:30. John wasn't back yet. Ringo had arrived back, and with some crappy juice boxes for everyone, about twenty minutes after he left. We separated into groups again, Paul, Josie, and I, George and Lucey, and Ringo and Kim. I was about to ask Kim how she and Ringo had really gotten things started.. He didn't seem her type. But quite suddenly the door burst open.

"You guys got to go, you can only visit for so long." An elderly, stick thin nurse said rather rudely.

"Oh come on," Paul said, making a sour face at the woman.

She raised her barely there, gray eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, am I going to have to call in security, boys?"

"Oh, none for me madam I've had plenty of those already." Ringo said, causing a wave of laughter to float over the room.

Paul looked back over at the woman and rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat up. "C'mon then, better leave before this one's heart gives out," he said softly to Josie and I.

With that, everyone else in the room sat up and followed Pauls lead toward the door. As they left, the woman gave them each distasteful stare downs. It was enough to make my stomach churn, although it didn't take much right now to do that. The last one to leave was Kim. Afterwards, the nurse stayed at the door just a moment longer, waving to someone down the hall.

"You can come in now, the rest are gone. Just as you asked." She smiled as John walked in, hands in his pockets and a concerned look on his face. He turned and nodded at her, smiling as she closed the door behind her. John walked over to the bed and pulled one of the many chairs over, and sat down.

"Said I reminded her of someone her daughter liked a lot back in the day," he said, smiling shyly at me. "So she's giving me an hour with you alone."

"Why didn't you come back?" I said, lightly folding my arms over my sore chest. My head ache was still raging, and all I really wanted to do was sleep. But I could feel that some things needed to be settled.

John rolled his eyes, laid his arm down on the back of the chair and rested his head on it. He was facing the wall, not me.

"I don't know." He said quietly, still not facing me.

"What do you mean, you don't know? I don't understand it John. You SAVED me. Didn't you hear Paul? A few people heard me scream, but no one else was going to help me. I probably would be dead right now if it weren't for-"

John jumped out the of the chair and stood over me, fuming. "Don't TALK about it. That's what it is Variety. You probably would be dead right now if I didn't come to get ya. 'm angry with meself, alright? You wouldn't even be in this situation if I hadn't of just come with ya. I don't even understand why I didn't, I just don't know."

He started crying then. I guess I should probably say that it shouldn't surprise me, John was a really emotional person when you got right down to it. But the thing was, I really was very surprised. John didn't cry, not because some silly little kid like me. He got angry, I knew that. But he didn't just break down like he was now. He wasn't even trying in the least bit to hide it either. I didn't know what to do exactly, so what I did was grab hold of him. I stretched and snatched him from around his shoulders, bringing him down to the bed with me. I figured it was the proper thing to do, when someone was breaking down like he was. He laid his head on my chest, and properly laid down on the bed next to me. He was still sniffling, but after a little while he stopped, and we laid there together for what seemed like forever. In any other scenario, I'd be in love with both the man and the moment, but not when it was in a hospital. It was still sweet though, I suppose.

I was nearly asleep when I felt something grabbing at my hair. I opened one eye slightly and saw John twirling a piece of it between his fingers. I closed my eyes again and slowly started drifting back to sleep.

"You know, I just don't want to lose you Variety. You're the only one who seems to understand me, ya know." He said, still playing around with my hair.

I sighed a quiet "Hmmm," as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally starting to get back on track again! Hooray! I wanted chapter 9 to be sort of special, seeing as it's mostly a John story and he had that weird thing with the number 9. I stayed up until 3 AM typing this out... Granted I did start at 9 after Doctor Who, and then procrastinated a bunch XD But anyway, here's chapter 9, and I really hope you guys like it! **

It would be three days before I was finally released from the hospital. Why they thought I needed three days for some cuts and brusies, I don't know. But boy was I happy to be out of the place. It was damn near depressing, and a bit unnerving.

Paul and Josie had decided that it was a grand idea to head on out, to celebrating my venture out into the world. Exactly where we were not sure, but for some reason Paul thought it would be exciting to get lost in the city, to not have a direction in which we were headed. I couldn't argue with that, so it was out into the city we went.

I stared down at my feet as we walked down the busy New York sidewalk, a giant soft pretzel John had bought me in my hand. We had lost track of what street we were on quite awhile ago, although we had moved on from the tourist district long ago. It was around 45 degrees, warm for New York in the winter. I had my large brown faux-leather jacket on with a salmon colored dress that came just above the knee with a black Peter Pan collar and some nude Oxfords. I had braided my hair into pigtails and then pinned the sections on the top of my head, and given myself one of the best polish-ups ever. In short, I was ready for an exciting day around town.

Kim threw her head back in front of me, some of her long hair brushing across my face. I sneezed and dropped what was left of my pretzel just as she let out a long, drawn out, "UGGHHH."

She turned around, hands on hips and stared the rest of us down, Ringo right beside her with a puzzled look on his face. She focused her gaze on Paul then, raising her eyebrows. 'Are we going to do anything? We've been wandering around for like half an hour, and I wanna do some shit today. So what's the plan, beauty queen?"

I laughed a little and covered it with a cough, holding my hand lightly over my mouth so that Paul wouldn't see. John on the other hand, let loose a roar of laughter. He put his hand on Kim's shoulder, turned to me and pointed at her. "I like this one!" He said, still laughing.

Kim smiled and jerked Johns hand off of her shoulder, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I saw one of those weird indie knick-knack/ psychic/ don't fucking break it or you'll buy it stores just ahead of us. It's probably weird in there, so I say we go in."

John, Paul, Josie, Ringo and I nodded our heads in unison. From behind us, I heard a soft groan followed by a whine we often heard in high school.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiim," Lucey whinned, "Do we have to go into the weird store? I wanted to go a coffee shop or something and get a cup of tea and then go clothes shopping. The boys need clothes," she said tilting her head to the side and turning to look at George. I could just imagine her picturing him in cozy sweaters and tight black pants.

"Well sorry we haven't all mastered the excessive need for mundane activities Luce," John said, halfway facing Lucey. "But if ya don't mind I'd like to take a nice little trip into this "weird store." Sounds a hell of a lot more interesting than trying on pants fer an hour."

I looked back and saw Lucey begin to huff 'n puff. I nudged John in the ribs and told him we'd be doing both, but we'd head to the so-called "weird store" first, but only because I would actually rather go there instead of clothes shopping as well.

We followed Ringo and Kim's lead through the small doorway, and down a few steps into the shop. It was a bit hazy in there, and I wasn't surprised when I caught a wif of some pot coming from behind a closed door. The store was illuminated by green lights, dimly might I add. Neither John or I had our glasses with us so I could only imagine how much fun we would have navigating our way through the place.

Within a few minutes of entering the place, each couple found themselves in a different section of the place. Paul and Josie had noticed a shelf full of poetry books near the counter, and made a beeline for it. They sat on the floor together, pointing out different poems that they found interesting, smiling at each other goofily every time they tried speaking at the same moment. Ringo and Kim walked down a little hallway that led to the back of the store that apparently housed a collection of obscure comic books from the 40's. George and Lucey stayed near the front of the store, prepared to leave at any moment, observing some bobble heads of important figures in history.

I was about to head over to look at some of the poetry books with Paul and Josie, hoping to find some Oscar Wilde or Sylvia Plath, when I felt myself being tugged by the elbow in the direction of the closed doorway. I turned around and saw John smiling at me, pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"Well what do you want to go in there for?" I said, turning myself around and following John.

"I'm always heading into closed doorways and shit," He said, opening the door and looking around to make sure we wouldn't be stopped. "Seems interesting down here, more so than staring at bobble heads of J.F.K."

I smiled softly and followed John down the dark steps, the smell of dope growing more and more prominent the farther down we went. Soon the sound of jazz followed, and John winced.

"Hate jazz," he muttered under his breath.

"You hate the jazz players getting more gigs than you guys, you mean." I said. He turned and looked at me, giving a weird little smirk.

"I can't tell if it's you knowing too much about me, or you being too much like me." John said quietly, examining my face for a moment. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly, and we began our descend down the stairs once again.

At the bottom of the steps we found three doorways ahead of us. Inside one, I was pretty certain some sort of mob was getting some business done with their good friend maryjane and some poker cards. On the front of the door to our right was a piece of masking tape with the words, "TECHO MUSIC BEING PLAYED: BEWARE." But the door the really had our attention, the one that had us stuck in front of it like a couple of dumb kids was the door in front of us. On the front, hanging by a nail in the door read the sign, "PSYCHIC: WELCOME." I felt like we just had to go in.

"Well, let's head on in then." John said, opening the door and dragging me with him into the dark room. As we entered, I turned my head and looked at the sign again. For a moment I thought I saw the names John and Variety under the word "WELCOME." Couldn't be though.

I stayed close to John, gripping his arm rather tightly. The last thing I wanted to happen was get lost in a place like this, because knowing me I'd probably never find my way out of it. The hallway leading up to the psychic's room was long, but inexplicably Billie Holiday was playing in the background, which made me feel a little better.

When we finally reached the end of the hallway, we saw a little sign in front of the room that read, "Please seat yourselves." We looked at each other and shrugged. We made our way towards the table in the middle of the room, and sat down in the two chairs seated closely to each other. John kept hold of my hand the whole time.

This time, the room had a soft pink glow. It was still hazy, but not with the smoke of marijuana. All around us were posters of people like Jim Morrison and Jimi Hendrix, with beaded necklaces and candles lining the room. I looked over to the wall on my left and smiled when I saw a small button stuck to the wall that said "Give Peace A Chance."

John and I were still observing when we heard some rustling coming from the other side of the wall in front of us, and a very Italian looking woman with a red bandana wrapped around her black haired head popped out from the side with a Coke bottle in her hand. She smiled widely when she saw us.

"Ah ha! I've been wondering when you two would show up," she said in a thick Brooklyn accent. She seated herself in the chair across from us and took a sip of her Coke. "I've been waiting for you both for quite awhile."

I looked up and cocked my head to the side slightly, "What do you mean you've been waiting for us?" I said, coughing a little from the heavy smoke.

The woman smiled at me and leaned forward, tapping the tip of my nose. "I've known you were coming for quite some time now sweetie. You're a pretty strong force, you know. Haven't met a synesthetic with such a strong force in about 40 years, and I've certainly never met one with such developed talents like you." She let her head rest in her hands and stared at John for a minute, and then smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Lennon."

I let go of Johns hand for a moment and leaned forward on the table, giving the woman a frustrated, confused look. "Wait, how in the hell did you know I have synesthesia? And I'm sorry, but you must be confused. His name isn't Lennon. It's uh, Gibson." I said, really starting to reconsider letting John bring us down.

"Oh, sweetie no need to get all jumpy," she said taking my hands in hers. "I'm a psychic, remember? I know who you are, and I definitely know who he is. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little secret here." She winked at us, and took another swift sip of her drink.

"What year did you go back to then? He looks pretty young. Hamburg, early 60's at least, right? He's got the Beatle cut already." She said, never once taking her eyes off of John.

John must have been even more uncomfortable than I was by this point, because he stood up, causing the chair to slid about two feet behind him. "Who the fuck set you up to this? Paul? That bird Ringos with? This ain't funny miss."

The woman waved her hand at John and made a weird looking face. "Oh calm down sweet heart. No one's set me up to anything. Like I said, I'm a psychic. Even if I didn't know you two, I'd still know about you two. This one here," she slapped the table in front of me and smiled widely, "Well, she's sort of hard to ignore."

"I've never seen you in my life." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. John pulled his chair back and fell back into it, a stern sort of pissed off expression on his face.

"No, but I've seen you many times. Like I said, it's hard to ignore you. You're aura is reallt strong. I started keeping track of you the moment you stepped into this city. How old were you? Eight? Even then you were aware of it, the synesthesia." She took another sip and set the bottle down. "It's really amazing, how you were able to both go back and bring them back here. Like I said, I've never met anyone who could do that. I've met some who tried though, and let me tell you. Not the best idea."

John looked at me and back to the woman and then back at me. "You mean the thing she has with the colors? That's what let's her just go back and forth, willy nilly?"

The woman nodded, biting here cheek and scratching the back of her head. " It's a neurological thing. Most people with it just stop at the color thing. But this one here, she's a special one. It's amazing. I just thought time travel by way of the mind was a myth, but little Miss Variety here has proved me wrong!" She placed her elbow on the table and placed her head in her hand. "My name is Jessica by the way."

"Alright, you know what? Our friends are probably expecting us, and we have some pretty impatient ones up there. I'd rather not piss them off. Goodbye uh, Jessica. John let's go," I said grabbing John by the arm as I began making my way out of the room.

"You two are connected you know. Spiritually, you are." Jessica said as we were about to enter the hallway. I turned around to meet her arrogant stare.

"That night you all passed by The Dakota? John wasn't the only one getting back pains and headaches, was he Variety?"

John looked at me quicky, "You didn't tell me you weren't felling well either that night?" He said, sounding a bit worried.

"Because it was nothing John," I said, backing up into the hallway. " It was just a headache and my back was a little sore. It'd been a rough day."

"But of course, the headache went away as soon as you all got to the park, right?" Jessica smiled and laughed softly. "Don't think I'm shitting with you two here, there's something between you both, and I've been trying to figure it out for ages. There's only been a few times this has happened, but usually the two people don't get to meet."

"Look," I said, turning myself and John around. " I don't know what kind of scam you're trying to pull here, but we're leaving. Goodbye." We were about to start walking back up the stairs when I felt a tug at my shoulder. I turned and saw a small business card being shoved in my face.

"Just give me a call when something happens, or when you want to talk about all of this. Both of you." Jessica leaned forward and whispered in my ear, so John wouldn't hear I suppose. " Don't forget about the dream you had Variety."

I shook out of her grasp and raced up the steps, turning only once to make sure John was following safely behind. I swung open the door leading into the shop and ran out into the street. I was shaking for some reason. A minute or two later everyone was outside with me, and Lucey was questioning me, asking what had happened and if I was alright.

"There was some crazy old bat down there, trying to make stuff up and make us pay her fer some fortune telling. She got sorta weird is all. Leave her be." As John walked over to me and took hold on my hand, I saw him stuffing a small card into his coat pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long for me to write, school became very hectic all of a sudden and let's just say that I really needed to focus on homework and classes towards the end of the year. But here it is! Chapter 10 is finally here and I am back in business! I hope you guys like this chapter! By the by, the song is in fact something I wrote so I wouldn't have to be like, "Oh this is by s-and-so," because that's annoying. But I do have to say that I do NOT own The Beatles (sadly) or anything else you may recognize!**

"Hey, Josie? Could you turn that down just a tad? I'm trying to read here…" I said, looking over towads Josie, my glasses sliding down my freckled nose. Josie rolled her eyes and leaned over towards her iHome, smiling wickedly as she turned the music up even louder. "That better?" She said, a small smirk now playing on her face.

I threw my head back onto my pillow in a frustrated fashion, closing my book and folding my arms across my stomach. The sun was setting on the city that never slept, the orange glow shone on the windows of the buildings across the street from us. I sighed, it had been quite a long day. After our little chat with the so called "psychic," I had demanded that we go home. Everyone else besides Josie was against it, complaining that it was only noon and it was ridiculous to go back. So it was just us two who ended up heading home. I was happy to be there though, seeing as I had been in a hospital bed for three horrendous days. But being home with only Josie to keep me company, while we both read and kept silent for a few hours, also gave me the horrible liberty of having my thoughts to myself. I couldn't get over what that woman had been saying in the shop. A strong synesthetic? Spiritually connected? The thought of myself even being somewhat important? It wasn't really something I was buying into. That last thing she said though…. How I should try and remember that dream I had way back when. That's what had kept me thinking, how would she even possibly know about that dream? Hell, I don't even remember it.

I sighed and rolled over to my side, looking over at Josie as she read. She was sitting up against the wall, right where the sun was hitting our apartment. Sometimes it was amazing to think about how we had gone from just buds in high school to roommates in the big city, the thought had me smiling to myself.

Josie looked up from her book and smiled, she tilted her head a bit to the side and set her book down in front of her. "Whatcha thinking about there Variety?"

I suddenly realized that I must've had the goofiest expression on my face, though I really didn't care. I propped my head up on my arm and flipped my chestnut colored hair behind me. "I dunno really… How's Paul doing?" I said, my soft smile turning into a smirk.

I saw a dark blush dart across Josie's cheeks, and she smiled widely. "Oh you know…It's going well I suppose." Just then she slid across the wall and flopped onto her pillows, and covered her face with her hands. "He's just so cute Variety, he calls me love and all that, and tells me at least five times a day how pretty he thinks I am." She threw the pillow back and rolled over to face me. "He said he's got a special present in mind for me for Christmas. I wasn't even expecting anything! Oh and when he smiles and his whole face lights up, oh and those cute cheeks and-"

"Okay, okay we get it!" I held up my hand and started chuckling. "You basically think he's perfect, I'm catching what you're throwing here."

Josie rolled her eyes at me and sat up again, "Oh sure, all four years of high school you can gush to me about how perfect Paul is, but when I go ahead and do it myself you're the one getting annoyed!" She picked up her book again and located her spot, digging her nose back into the novel.

"Oh shut up," I said, pushing my glasses back up the ridge of my nose. "I still think he's perfect, it's just-"

"It's just now you have John." She said, still looking down at her book.

"It won't last." I said, pulling a blanket over my bare legs.

"And why do you say that? " Josie said, furrowing her brow.

I rolled my eyes and turned over to face my side of the wall, taking my Blue Meanie into my arms and squeezing it a tad. " I just know it won't, is all. This sort of thing never works out for me."

Just then the front door flew open, followed by a rush of heavy foot steps and a jump from myself. Before I could turn around and greet the gang, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and someone's face close to mine. " 'Ello luv," John said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed ya today, didja miss me?"

I turned my head to find Johns face almost uncomfortably close to my own, yet dispite the quickening pace of my heart and the slight anxiety I was feeling of having his face so close to mine, I felt a smile break out across my face. He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

"Aw c'mon John, leave that shit fer when the two of ya are by yerselfs." Paul whined from the other side of the room. I looked over and saw him give a big smile and a wink to Josie, who in turn bit her lip and smiled back at him.

John rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Well at least I'm not a prude who's to scared to show a little affection towards his bird, Paulie." John said, drawing out the end of Paul's name in a whiney tone. I tapped his cheek lightly and ruffled his hair, "Don't be a dick Lennon, or I'll have you put out on the streets tonight."

John stood up in front of my bed and held his hands to his heart, pretending to fall back in pain. "Oh! You've got me! Right in the heart, I can't go on, I've been wounded!" He let his arms fall to his sides and smiled at me for a little while. It's corny to say, but it really did feel like no one else was in the room while we were looking at each other. The noise of everyone laughing and cabinets opening and closing was somehow drowned out. He was close enough for me to be able to clearly see his eyes. The dark coffee color they usually had about them seemed lighter, happier even. After a minute or two he shook his head a bit, breaking both his gaze and mine, and clapped his hands together. "Now uh, what's fer dinner than Josie?" He said, turning around to face the rest of our friends. She shrugged, and looked as if she were about to answer when my cell phone rang. I grabbed the small black device and held it up to my ear. I rubbed my eyes and let out a weak, "Hello?"

"Variety? Hello? Where the fuck are you?"

"Bill?" I said, covering up my other ear to block out the noise.

"Yeah, fucking Bill. Listen, you're supposed to be playing in fifteen minutes! Where are you?"

At that moment I think I could feel my heart plummet down into my stomach. Bill was my boss from the coffee shop. The coffee shop I had a gig at almost every night. The coffee shop I had sort of forgotten about in the last few days…

"Um, I'm just uh stuck in traffic." I said jumping out of my bed and running over towards the heap of clothes on the ground.

"Variety, you live a block away. How could you be stuck in traffic?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white, lacey button up shirt. "Listen, Bill, just hold it off for a few minutes. I've had a really busy week, I'll be there in about ten minutes!"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, a quick "okay, fine," and then a click. I threw my phone on top of my bed and threw off my pants, not really caring at the moment who saw me half naked.

"What was that all about?" Lucey said. I hadn't noticed her when she had walked in with the others. Granted, I hadn't really noticed anyone else besides John. I slid my favorite pair of jeans on and turned to face her. She was sitting on top of Josie's bed, snuggled up close to George. I had to hold back a babyish, "Awww!" Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, his arm slung around her. She looked like she was in a sort of happy daze.

"That was my BOSS. Apparently I have a gig in about fifteen minutes."

I saw Pauls eyes light up at the sound of the word 'gig.' "Ya mean yer gonna be playing tonight? As in playing music? As in with yer guitar?"

I slid my arms through my lace shirt, not even bothering to button it up. I looked around frantically for a pair of shoes and decided, the hell with it, and threw on my red slippers. "Oh fuck.." I said, "My guitar isn't even tuned properly! I don't have time to sit down and tune it up!"

"I can tune it fer ya Variety," George nearly whispered from across the room.

"Yeh! Let George do it fer ya V. He's a master with that sort of stuff." Paul said, walking over to grab my guitar. Usually, I wouldn't really let anyone else touch it. But seeing as one of the greatest guitarists EVER was about to tune it for me, well I was sort of okay with it.

I walked over to the mirror hanging on the back of our door to make sure I looked suitable. Not that anyone would notice anyway, the lights were always so dim in the coffee shop. I still felt self conscious about the way I looked though, whether or not the lights were off I always felt like I was going to blind someone with my appearance. My shoulders sagged along with my mood when I saw what I looked like. I had circles under my eyes, my hair looked as flat as ever, my makeup was smudged and to wrap things up I basically looked like I had just stumbled out of a cave after 30 years of hiding.

I threw my glasses off, to help myself feel better. I couldn't see my reflection, so immediately my mood brightened. I tried messing with my flat brown hair but nothing really worked. I didn't have time for any makeup, so I was going to have to show up like this. Disgusting. I turned around and bumped into John, who in turn smiled at me. "Let me get that fer ya," he said, taking my shirt into his hands. He started buttoning it up, slowly, which was annoying me. As much as I'd love to just stand there and have John button up my shirt, as much as I'd love to just throw my arms around his neck and start kissing him, to just fall onto the bed and lay there with him… I had a gig. And I wasn't missing this for anything, and John of all people should know how important music is to me.

"Can we hurry this up here?" I said, beginning to get fidgety.

"Alright, alright. Damn, if it weren't fer the tits and long hair, I'd think I was buttoning up me own shirt."

I rolled my eyes and fixed my collar, leaning over to see past John. "Is the guitar all set George? We've got to get going, Bill's only gonna hold out for so long."

George nodded, carefully placing my guitar in it's case and handing it to me. I quickly slung it over my shoulders and made a beeline for the front door, the rat pack following quickly behind. The clanging of foot steps followed me as we all practically ran down the stairs, and out the front door of the building. We broke off into two big groups, as the boys decided to take their time getting down to the shop. Lucey, Josie, Kim, and I on the other hand scurried down the street towards the coffee shop as quickly as we could. Of course I was more or less booking it down the side walk.

"Hey! Speedy Gonzales! Wait up for the rest of us!" Kim called from behind me. I stopped and waited for the girls, shaking impatiently.  
"Guys I don't think you understand, I really have to hurry up. I have like fifteen minutes to get down there!" I said, trying to move them along as best I could.

"You have ten," Josie said pointing to her watch, "And the coffee shop is only a few stores down. You'll make it if you walk, just slow down for us please." She found the nearest bench and sat her rusty dusty down, followed shortly by Kim and Lucey. I peered down the block and saw the boys stopping to get some hot dogs or something, and I sighed. I would really feel better if John walked in with me, for some reason, so I scooched in next to Josie on the bench, watching the people of New York dart past us.

"Okay, so Kim do you know now as well?" Lucey said suddenly, staring at Kim. "Know what?" She said, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth.

Lucey rolled her eyes and sighed, "I mean do you know about the boys? It's been bugging me ever since you showed up."

"What about them? I mean they all seem sort of weird, but is there some big group secret I should be in on here? C'mon kids corner, share your show and tell!" Even when Kim had a real bad joke, it still sounded funny as ever.

"I mean that they're…. Oh for god sakes." Lucey leaned in closer to Kim and began whispering in her ear, and about halfway through was when Kim's eyes became wide. I saw her look from me to the boys beginning to make their way over and back to me. "You… You mean, that is to say they are… And he is?… I went dancing with…"

Lucey smiled and hugged Kim, giggling. "I kind of figured you didn't know, but I wasn't sure. I mean I didn't expect Ringo to sort of walk up to you and say, 'Hello, I'm Ringo Starr!' It's not really the best pickup line, you know?"

Kim nodded vacantly as the boys marched over, pretzels in hand. "Well let's get going then, no time to waste!" John said taking my hand and leading me into the shop. Basically skipping all the way, we walked in just in time for me to start setting up. The shop was dark as always and smelled heavily of cigarette smoke, though I was used to it by now, living in the city. I looked around before spotting my boss, who was frantically waving me over to the stage. I tried to make my way over, but as I started walking John tugged me back and squeezed my hand tightly. I spun around and smiled as I saw he was doing the same.

"Don't be nervous, love. You'll be fantastic." He said, giving my hand another squeeze before letting go.

"Who ever said I was nervous?" I said, giving him a quick wink before heading to the stage in the back of the shop. He smirked as he backed off the small stage, blowing me a kiss as he drifted off towards the others. I rolled my eyes and pretended to catch it, and stuff it in my pocket.

I unzipped my case and carefully took my guitar out, slinging the strap over my shoulder. I sat down on the stool in the center of the stage and relaxed as I took in my surroundings. As always, the hazey yellow lights illuminated the cloud of smoke that hung over the small crowd of customers. Outside, the city was growing darker, dragging out the roaming souls of the city. I squinted into the audience and found the gang, sitting directly in front of me. I smiled widely as my gaze landed on John, who seemed to be as equally glued to mine. I could've sat there for ages, just smiling stupidly at him.

"Oh thank god! You're here!" Bill shouted from across the shop, dragging me back into reality. "You all set there kid?"

I smiled at him and picked my set list and songbook up and placed them on the music stand. " You betcha." I said as I flipped to my first song.

Bill smiled and slid the mic out of the stand, tapping on the top a few times to be sure it was on. He cleared his throat, which only got the attention of a few. "Okay everybody, if I could just have your attention now. It's that time of night everyone! We've got ourselves a regular here, Miss Variety Devlin! She's just going to play a few little ditties for you all, and then you can go back to endlessly scrolling those blogs of yours," Bill said, getting him a few more laughs from the crowd. He smiled and pointed to me again, and I could feel my face getting red as all of the attention was put on me.

"Now ladies and gents, without further adue, the one… the only! Variety!" A small applause flew over the tiny crowd. The most obnoxious clapping coming from John, who had stood up to clap over everyone else. I smiled and pulled the stool closer to the mic.

"Oh, thank you all. I'm afraid you're just too kind!" I said, placing a capo on my guitar. "I'm gonna play an original for you guys first, I wrote it awhile ago, when I was in high school I think. It got a decent amount of hits on YouTube, so I open it'll be a hit with you guys!"

I leaned down to be able to see the strings clearly in the dark room, and placed my fingers firmly on the neck of the guitar. The opening of the song seemed to fly by, and before I knew it I started singing.

_Smile little baby girl, just smile_  
_Can't you see you're beautiful_  
_And worth the while?_  
_Stop your crying, wash those blues away_  
_Don't you ever let me hear you say_

_You're not good enough_  
_You're not pretty_  
_That's a lie and I'll tell you why_  
_You are just right_  
_You are beautiful_  
_If you were a star_  
_You'd shine so bright_

_Hold on to these words you hear me say_  
_Remember when you breathe, _  
_You breathe in a beautiful day._  
_Don't jump into someone's heart too soon_  
_Leave a little more time, for some room_  
_You would have to be a loon if you said_

_You're not good enough_  
_You're not pretty_  
_That's a lie and I'll tell you why_  
_You are just right_  
_You are beautiful_  
_If you were a star_  
_You'd shine so bright_

I let the last chord ring as I let the last words leave my lips. There was a brief moment of silence before the usual semi-excited applause took place. I smiled and breathed a small "thank you" into the mic before removing the capo and flipping through my songs. I looked up quickly to the gang, partly because I wanted to make sure they hadn't left yet. Kim and Ringo seemed to be locked in a deep conversation over a cup of coffee, as did George and Lucey ( although Lucey was probably drinking tea.) I saw her spin the spoon around in the cup and take a sip before she smiled and let out a little giggle at something George had said. I turned my attention towards Josie, Paul and John then. All three were staring at me, and Paul gave a little wave when he saw I had noticed. I smiled back and finished setting up for the next song. I looked back up and saw John staring at me with a goofy expression on his face. He was sort of smiling, but not really. It was if he was trying to decide whether or not he thought I was any good, which made me nervous. Paul leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear, John turned to look at him and Josie and the two of them nodded and smiled at him. John looked back up at me, folding his arms across his chest and smiling at me. He held his thumb up in the air and slumped down in his chair. I smiled back at him, and got the attention of my audience once more.

The rest of the night consisted of me playing a few 50's songs that the boys would know, and a couple from this century that the rest of the audience knew. At the end of the set I whispered a small "thank you," into the mic and walked over to my bag to start packing my things up. The applause lasted a little longer than usual this time, it felt simply amazing to even hear a few shouting "encore!" I stood up quickly after packing my guitar up, and completely rammed into the guy standing behind me. He was tall, had dark curly hair and very pretty green eyes. Very attractive, like a model almost. He looked a little taken aback by my bumping into him, it made me feel so embarrassed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I said with a little laugh in my voice. I held out my hand and brush my bangs to the side. "I'm Variety, and as you can see my talents include playing music and ramming into people."

He smiled and shook my hand firmly, "I'm Matt, and as you can see my talents include being awkward and standing too close to pretty girls." It was really lame, and normally I would have rolled my eyes and bid him adue. But he seemed nice, and his intentions genuine. I would let him off easy.

I smiled and twirled my hair obnoxiously, "Oh my, you think I'm pretty? Gee mister you're so sweet." The two of us laughed softly and shifted rather awkwardly. "I should let you know though, I do have a boyfriend."

"Aw shucks," he said, snapping his fingers. He laughed a little and flipped his messy hair out of his face. "That's okay though, I really just wanted to let you know that I thought you did really well tonight. A date would have been nice, but I understand, 's good that you're committed! None of my girlfriends ever were."

I smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder, " I'm with ya on that one Mister Matt. You a regular here?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I've been coming here since I was fetus, to give you an idea. First time I've come this late though, but I might just come around this time more often to see you! I really admired how you played the good stuff."

I picked up my guitar case and smiled at him as I began walking towards my friends, "Well I can't wait to see you here again! Who knows, maybe this will become a wonderful friendship one day?" I laughed a little and wished him a good bye before turning back to head towards the table. I set my case down and slid a chair over. It wasn't long before I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's John?" I said staring at his empty chair.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He's left, saw ya talking to that handsome git over there 'nd got all jealous. He was about tah go over 'nd make a point of saying yer "his girl," and tell him tah "get lost ya tosser." Then there's me here, sayin' c'mon John he doesn't mean any harm 'nd Variety can handle 'erself. Then he gets up and storms off." Paul took a deep breath in and started to spin the spoon around in his coffee. He looked up and rubbed my shoulder, I must have looked awful. "Don't let him get to ya V, he gets like this. He'll be back at the flat by morning."

No he wouldn't, I thought. He'd either get lost or be too stubborn to come back. I stood up and ran out of the shop, not even bothering to grab my guitar. I could hear the others calling after me but I really didn't care. At least I knew where I was going.

I made my way through the shifting crowds, nearly running the entire 10 blocks. I lost my breath at 71st Street. There weren't as many people down in this part of the city, the lack of shops and cold air made sure of that. I turned a couple of corners and ran the extra block, finding myself on West 72nd Street. I waited at the entrance of the park for a moment, though I don't know why. I started running again, past the "Imagine" circle, past the dedications, throught the fork in the path, and finally arrived at one of the many small ponds in the park. I slowed down and started walking over to where he was. I looked up and noticed the moonlight reflecting onto the water, and honestly I couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

When I finally reached him I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest, laying my head on my knees, I looked at him for awhile before either of us starting speaking.

"You know there was nothing going on with that guy back at the coffee shop John," I said scooching a little closer to him, it was getting so cold.

John's eyes slid cooly over to look at me as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his knees on them as well. He stared at me for a while then, as if he was deciding whether or not he wanted to yell. We sat there for a dogs age, just staring at each other without saying a word. It was sort of like we were arguing with our eyes, in a way. All of a sudden, he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and ran his hand all through my hair, "Yer a little angel face, ya know that?" He paused for a moment and smiled at me. "Yer my little angel face."

John moved in closer, and wrapped his big arms around me. I wrapped mine around him then, holding him tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. A pair of soft lips brushed across my forehead, and I smiled. "Don't fall asleep now love," he said. John leaned back onto the grass and brought me down with him, pulling me in closer.

"Yer always going to come back to me… right?" He whispered rather apprehensively.

I lifted my head up to look him straight in the eyes. The moonlight was reflecting off of them, giving him a Disney-like twinkle in his eyes. I touched my forehead to his and gave him a small Eskimo kiss. "Only if you'll always come back to me."

John smiled and kissed me softly on my forehead again before nuzzling up against me for warmth. I felt so at ease suddenly; I couldn't really get over the fact that John hadn't just started arguing with me or anything. He didn't yell, didn't shout me down, nothing. Sometimes I just didn't know how to handle him, but right at this moment all I had to do was lay there with him under the stars in the park. Corny, but it didn't really matter.

I still felt incredibly tired, the warmer I felt the closer to sleep I became. As I felt my eyelids drooping I could feel John's grip tightening on me, which made me feel so very safe. And there we slept, on the cold grass on a cold Decmber night in Central Park, warm as could be.


End file.
